The Vows
by IronicallyAnonymous
Summary: Story of after the wedding of Elizabeth and Mr Darcy, and their journey into the unknown world of marriage.
1. The Vows

**(Corrected with addition, I hope it's somewhat better now.)**

**Hi Guys, so this is my first Pride and Prejudice story and I hope you enjoy it. I write more for myself than anything, but will happily receive any constructive criticism or corrections in grammer etc =) **

**Much love and enjoy...x**

From the moment she said the words "I will." Elizabeth had a feeling of such contentment that she knew she had never truly been happy with her lot in life until now; there was never any doubt that she loved her family, but she had known something was missing, had known somewhere in the world outside Hertfordshire was her destiny. She often thought her dreams were the result of reading too much, but it didn't stop her dreaming and at this moment in time she was thankful for the fact she believed things could be better. There was no doubt about the fact still afraid of what was to come, she knew so little about married life; her only real examples being her parents and aunts and uncle, she hadn't been prepared for was what going to be expected of her as she became Mrs. Darcy, what was expected of her as Mr Darcy's, no wait, Fitzwilliam's wife. In reality she had known that her mother would neglect the task of preparing her for her wedding night, but she had hoped for a sudden change in character the night before, and as she waited for it her nerves had become stronger and stronger. Mrs Bennet had never come to her daughter; she had been busy with Jane, and though Elizabeth had sat with her aunt till late in the evening, she hadn't had the courage to ask the question she so desired to ask, until it had been too late and Mrs Gardiner had been called away to her own children.

As she took her husband's arm these nerves were pushed aside to be replaced with the overwhelming joy of being pronounced Mrs Darcy. When Jane and Bingley, and herself and Fitzwilliam left the church they were surrounded by their families who cheered and threw rice upon the new couples whose smiles were bright enough to light the dull November day. The wedding breakfast was to be held as Netherfield Park instead of Longbourn, for want of more room, and the young brides were led to open top carriages, which sat in front of their former home, to take them to the celebrations. Elizabeth allowed herself to be handed into the more lavish of the two carriages by her husband as he smiled the most dazzling smile that she had ever seen grace his features and heard him murmur,

"Elizabeth." in a caressing and private tone. She looked at him from her vantage point and responded in a similar manner,

"Fitzwilliam." Which brought Mr Darcy to a stop as he climbed in after her, as he regained his composure she realised it was the first time she has called him by his Christian name and again whispered the word, enjoying the feel of it on her lips, "Fitzwilliam."

"No, please it's William." His reply was light as he corrected, he was finally felt free of the restraints society put on them; knowing full well that in public there would be an expectation of formality, he dearly wish that when he was alone with his Elizabeth he could be himself, he could be William again. "My mother always called me William." He added in an almost melancholic way, though he was still smiling and feeling the joy of the day.

"Ok." She said quietly, taking his hands in hers, holding them close as he felt like she was reassuring him of the ability he now had to share his life with her.

"And as you call me William, may I call you Lizzie? You are Lizzie in my heart and my soul and I wish you to be Lizzie in my world as well." He wanted to take down the final barrier, after all he had called her Miss Bennet for so long, but she threw her head back as she laughed and he felt surprise rising in his features, not knowing how to respond, he hadn't expected this reaction to his sincere admission,

"Oh dear Mr Darcy how much you have changed from the obstinate man I once knew. Yes I will be your Lizzie as you are indeed my William" and she again took him by surprise as she leant forward and took the opportunity to kiss her husband for the first time.

Though it was just a press of her lips to his she felt something come to life inside her as, obviously, did he. Softly he took her face in his hand and kissed her back, this time with more intensity and passion and when he finally pulled back, Elizabeth had not recovered from the shock of her first real kiss. She was short of breath, her cheeks were flushed and she was gazing at him with an astonished, and slightly glazed look in her eyes; In that moment Fitzwilliam Darcy felt it was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. But as her mind came back into focus her wit kicked in,

"Am I to expect a display such as that every time I profess my love for you or was that just a onetime occurrence?" Darcy who knew how she covered any hesitation with teasing, allowed her time to collect herself and replied playfully,

"Perhaps my dear you shall have to wait and see as we are nearing the Netherfield boundaries and we would not want to embarrass any of our guests with such a display." He smirked as he finished, knowing full well that if he could he would kiss her again. Ignoring his expression and the obvious desire in his eyes, Elizabeth sighed,

"I suppose you are right, but I look forward to the challenge, though the thought of waiting is not a pleasing one." But the was he was gazing at her as she said this and the intensity of his stare made her fully aware of the implications of her words and with that awareness the nerves that had been so soundly repressed came flooding back. He noted the change immediately, after all since the afternoon of his proposal they had seen each other almost every day and he was now so acquainted with her moods, expressions and emotions that just the slightest change was apparent to him.

"Lizzie" he questioned, "did I say or do something wrong?" There was worry in his tone, the vulnerability of a new bridegroom had kicked in. Since reiterating his feelings on the lane walking towards Meryton he had been worried that she would once again start to see him as arrogant and prideful as she had at his first proposal; though he knew that she loved him there was the inherent fear that at any point she might regret her decision to accept him. She quickly looked up at him as he asked the question, taken back that he had notice the most subtle of changes in her demeanour, knowing that there was no use keeping her thoughts and feelings from him, as he would continue to worry for her if she did, she replied,

"Nothing, everything you have done and said has perfect. I just… I just…" she stumbled over her words. He started stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, comforting her and showing through his touch that he was there for her and would understand all she had to say, "…I just, I'm in a state of nerves, which I never thought I would be." He laughed at this, obviously understanding the reference to her mother, but he also held back any response, letting her continue which she was grateful for.

"I…Though the idea of truly being your wife is exciting and thrilling, I am … I am un–…I am unaware of the…" and she once again came to a faltering stop and began blushing to an extent which Darcy had never seen on her before. It was a state he had rarely seen her in as she normally held her own in conversation and was able to express herself with an eloquence which was surprising in a woman her age, but the flaming red of her cheeks allowed Darcy an insight into what she was nervous about. He removed one of his hands from her to instead gently cup her cheek, willing the heat and embarrassment to disappear, realising this was a conversation he had never expected to have.

"Oh Lizzie," he didn't laugh, as after all this was no laughing matter, but smiled gently at her, knowing that if he didn't reassure her now, things would be worse later in the day. "We will come to this later, but as long as you trust me and trust my love for you there is no reason to be nervous. I would never willingly hurt you or cause you any discomfort. In truth I cannot wait until I can truly call you my wife, as it will present a new facet to our love and life together, but dearest for it to be as perfect as we both wish it to be, you need to understand that for this first trip into the unknown you will need my support, which you will have no matter what. In no way will you be facing your fears alone, because I love you and I hope that love will help you through." And though heat rose in his cheek as he spoke, but he pushed his awkwardness aside and once again pressed his lips to hers to physically show his love.

In all truth she hadn't expected that response from him, as it wasn't a subject normally spoken of in polite company, but as he spoke she could feel the intensity of his words and his promise of support easing some of her worries; though no young girl on her first night of marriage is truly without some essence of fear. Elizabeth was just glad that she had a partner that understood what this night would mean for her and glad that she knew what he would mean for him.

As they arrived at Netherfield Park with red cheeks and slightly mussed hair both Elizabeth and Darcy felt that a new intensity had entered their relationship. To her it felt like the with the bonds of matrimony the last layer of the public Mr Darcy had been peeled away, leaving only the man she loved who was intelligent, kind, compassionate, handsome and so full of love and admiration for her it made her heart falter; and for him it felt that as soon as she promised herself to him in front of the lord, the law, and the congregation of friends and family, she had finally allowed herself to at last give everything, not just her name and body, but her love, her soul and her mind which was so intricate he hardly knew which was more beautiful, her mind or her body? But even as he contemplated this he knew it didn't matter because he also knew she was his, she was Mrs Darcy and it was with that thought that he help her out of the carriage and escorted her into the wedding breakfast to meet their's and the Bingley's guests.


	2. The Confines of the Carriage

**(Corrected and updated)**

The wedding breakfast was as overwhelming as Elizabeth had expected it to be, she was saying goodbye to her family after all and though she had always been the most independent of the five Bennet sisters, she was starting to feel the imminent separation from her father and Jane looming over her head. Hardly notice the sumptuous feast that was before her she tried to focus on the joyful side of her last hour at Netherfield, sitting with Jane on her right, she was gripping her eldest sister's hand, using her sister to help stem the rush of feelings that were threatening to bubble to the surface in front of all their guests. Jane was desperately trying to reassure her sister, but was struggling to hold together her own composure as she was balancing her feelings of joy and sadness; she too was struggling at the thought of saying goodbye to her dearest companion, friend and sister. Looking about the room Elizabeth constantly caught her father's eye, as he tried to calm down his happily excited wife, but rather than being reassuring it was doing little to help the fight she was having to stop the tears from forming in her eyes; Elizabeth Darcy did not want to cry in front of her wedding guests.

"Lizzie." She jumped ever so slightly as he whispered her name close to her ear. "Lizzie you must eat something. Please." There was worry and insistence in his voice and his eyes as Elizabeth was once again filled with amazement over his love and care for her, but knowing that it would make him happy she finally took notice of the plate that had been place in front of her,

"Yes dearest, I'm just a little overwhelmed with the situation." Darcy who had noticed her hand holding Jane's tightly, and the looks she had been sharing with her father then said,

"I am sorry I am taking you away from your family, we could delay our departure for a few days if you wish it." He was ready to have her all to himself, but he also knew that this was a choice she must have if she was to be happy during their honeymoon and he knew he had done the right thing as her eyes lit up in surprise and the brightest of her smiles lit up her face, but to his own surprise she said,

"No Mr Darcy, in an hour we shall be on our way as husband and wife, and I wish for nothing more than that." She paused, and in her moment's hesitation it was all he could do to not lean across and kiss her, instead he maintained a modicum of propriety and lightly drew a finger done her cheek, "Though I am sad for the separation," Continuing. "I wish to experience the thrill of married life with you and with you alone." And his expression in that moment was as bright as hers, surprising many of the occupants of the room, who had never seen proud, frightening Mr Darcy so freely happy.

As Jane and Charles (as she had started to call him) were staying their first night at Netherfield, it was for the Darcy's that the assembled guests professed their goodbyes. Perhaps the most heartbreaking to watch was that of the two eldest sisters, who stood caught in an embrace for many minute, Jane whispering in Elizabeth's ear as Elizabeth's tears fell freely on her shoulder. She followed this with a short and sweet farewell to Mary and Kitty, and though her time with her mother was a little more hysterical it was still almost as fleeting. Her father however took her aside to say farewell and when she returned on his arm she look more tearful than before. On their return to the farewell party Mr Bennet delivered her to her husband's arm, and for the second time that day released his favourite daughter to the formidable Mr Darcy, but as Mr Bennet withdrew from the couple he watched Elizabeth lean gratefully on her husband, not just accepting his support, but relishing in it and he knew that she had made the right choice and knew that he couldn't have parted from her for a less deserving man.

As this was happening Darcy was bidding farewell to his own family. Georgiana was tearful as he hugged her, but the extent of his joy was so apparent that she didn't begrudge the long honeymoon that her brother and Elizabeth were taking. She stood close by him as he lectured Colonel Fitzwilliam about looking after his only sister. She was now almost eighteen and becoming the object of many a man's attention, she knew he was worried, but also knew that she never wanted to disappoint him again like she had when falling for George Wickham's scheming charm.

"You will write to me Richard if anything happens, good or bad. I want to be kept informed." He trusted his playful cousin with his sister perhaps more than anyone, but there was still a hesitation in leaving her so long.

"Darcy, do be serious, she will be fine." Georgiana nodded in consent to this, "now go and enjoy yourself with your delightful bride. We shall see you at Pemberley at Christmas." This finished the conversation, but for a few more congratulations and well wishes.

Once the last check had been made of the luggage and Elizabeth had hugged all that she wished to, Darcy for the second time that day handed her into a carriage, this time though it was meant for travelling in comfort and with a modicum of privacy. They soon settled down, but the coach rolled off and away from the house she was still tearful watching their nearest relations wave their goodbyes. Darcy pulled her into his arms, enjoying the idea that the restraints of society were now lifted, and tried to comfort her, he wanted her to be happy, though he knew that the extent of the separation had finally hit her.

"Lizzie," he said gently, "it will be ok, we will see them soon," kissing the top of her head "especially Charles and Jane. Please smile dearest. I hate to see your tears." He was brushing them away with his handkerchief as he said it. The comfort Elizabeth felt as he held her drew her back to the situation.

"I will try. It's just I didn't think I would be effected so, I thought I would rejoice in the moment." And though he watched the tears continued to fall from her eyes he felt a calm fall over her as she let her head fall against his chest.

"Dear Lizzie, they are your family and you love them, especially Jane, it is expected that you are somewhat sad in leaving them."

"I know," she sniffed, "but I will endeavour to dry these tears and enjoy our happiest of days for you my love." She said it trying to comfort him, but Darcy somewhat hurt at this statement he pointedly said,

"And for you, you need to be happy for yourself as well Elizabeth." She had already gotten used to his use of her shortened name and the gentleness in his voice, so when he so sharply said Elizabeth she instantly noticed the change, quickly realising her fault and regretting her words.

"Oh William, I am more happy than I can express with spoken language, I apologise for those thoughtless words and my tears, I will not allow them to dampen our spirits. But I cannot apologise for my feelings, those of sadness and of happiness." Her statement kept him quiet for a few minutes as he held her against him, full well knowing that he was feeling the same joy she had tried to express. Elizabeth was staring up at him from his chest, worried that she had ruined the moment, so he gently lowered his head and with a kiss of reassurance got rid of her worries.

They soon settled into a contented silence, enjoying one another's company, but a while later Elizabeth broke the quiet and said,

"Now Mr Darcy, husband dearest, I believe you set me a challenge and as we have some time and privacy in this magnificent carriage of yours–"

"and yours." He interrupted.

"Ok and mine," she added smiling, "I believe it is an activity that will distract me from the sorrows of parting from my family." And with that she leaned up and kissed him, much harder than she had earlier, though not as skilfully as Darcy had when he initiated the earlier kisses. Fortunately though for Elizabeth he soon took over and began to teach her, to the full extent, how pleasurable kissing could be.

They were heading for London for their first night as a married couple, to stay in the Darcy townhouse for a few days before taking the long trip north to the Lakes, where they would honeymoon for a month or more. It took them two hours from leaving Netherfield to get to Grosvenor's Square, and in that time Elizabeth's accomplishments had improved somewhat in the eyes of her husband. As they became aware of their entrance to London Darcy was feeling that his trousers were uncomfortably tight, and Elizabeth started to worry about the propriety of her appearance and they tried sorting themselves as best they could, and finally after a few setbacks restrained themselves from getting too close to one another for the short remainder of the journey.

As Darcy stepped out of the carriage, he was please to see his, no wait their London staff present to welcome the new Mrs Darcy. All among them wondering what sort of woman their kind and beloved master had chosen to become mistress of Pemberley, wondering whether they were truly matched for love or if she had entrapped him, and he knew the biggest worry in his close knit household was whether she would bring about a bad change in the atmosphere of the house, but Darcy was content in the knowledge that he knew every single one of them would love his bride and so he gladly turned to help her down after their emotional journey from Hertfordshire.

If Elizabeth felt any discomfort due to the scene before her she hid it remarkably well as she greeted the housekeeper and butler, and was then in turn was introduced to each of the servants, who immediately warmed to her kind and gentle nature. As they stood there, watching and waiting each one of them noticed that throughout his conversation with Mr Baker his butler, their master kept his eyes on his wife, both to make sure of her comfort, but also in praise of her. To those of them who knew Fitzwilliam Darcy well, they could see the love that was apparent in his eyes. Very soon all the introductions were over and Darcy stepped forward to escort his wife to what would be her apartment in this house for many years to come, she took his arm smiling was led upstairs.


	3. Hello Mrs Darcy

**(Corrected and updated)  
**

**This is a long one guys. I'm having fun with writing at the moment and using it to have some time off so I'm updating quickly****, unfortunately it probably won't continue for long so enjoy my speed whilst you can. **

**Let me know what you like and what you don't, much love! **

Once he had delivered her to the mistresses apartment her husband absented himself for a while, she watched him walk away from the doorway and though she was instantly aware of the separation Elizabeth was glad of sometime to collect her herself and sort through the thoughts of the day, a day which as she was well aware, was not over yet. She was in awe of her surroundings, the house was elegant yet understated in its design and decoration, and though she had expected as much after seeing Pemberley, she was still shocked by the wealth that subtly pervaded the atmosphere of the place. She looked from the ornate writing desk to the chairs by the fireplace and almost instantly fell in love with this room. The intimate nature and love that had gone into making this a room to relax and feel at home in made Elizabeth aware of how happy she hoped she would be in this house; she knew that London society would be a challenge, they would find her hard to accept, so to have this as her own made her indescribably happy and she wished to tell her husband this as soon as she possibly could.

There was a tap at her door,

"Come in." The door opened slowly, almost nervously to admit one of the young girls she had been introduced to downstairs. "It's Claire isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Mrs Darcy. I've been sent to assist you; I am to be your ladies maid whilst you reside in London." She was looking at the floor, obviously feeling out of place and worried about offending her pretty new mistress.

"That would be lovely; I am very new to this and will need some help." The girl looked up in surprise, "but please call me Elizabeth, I hate formality in such a personal relationship." She was smiling so brightly that Claire started to feel at ease, before remembering,

"Mrs Darcy, I do not think the housekeeper Mrs Lovelock will approve, she has very precise views ma'am." She was shifting from side to side, worried about speaking out of turn.

"Oh leave the housekeeper to me, if you are to be my ladies maid she will have to accept the change." She was trying very hard to make the girl feel comfortable; for so many years Elizabeth had had a close relationship with Sarah, the Bennet's young maid, that she didn't feel the need for the formality that Mrs Lovelock was obviously used to under her watch. "Now I would very much like to freshen up before dinner and would be grateful of a bath whilst the unpacking is handled, is this ok?" She watched Claire perked up, happy to finally be asked to do something for the master's wife, who she was beginning to like more than any Gentlewoman she had ever met.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth, there is a bath drawn for you in the room off the bed chamber." Claire led her through to the bedroom and helped her prepare to bathe and after Elizabeth was situated left her in peace to enjoy some solitude in what she guess had been a busy day for her young mistress. Laying in the warm water Elizabeth let her mind drift to pleasant thoughts: the look in her husband's eyes as they had spent time together in the coach, the feelings that appeared from being so close to him and the thought that after months of waiting, she was finally Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy, Mistress of Pemberley, sister of Georgiana and married to the love of her life William, she was still amazed and amused how every time he looked at her looked like he was studying at a precious jewel.

And of course to him she was. As Elizabeth dozed in her bath surrounded by happy thoughts, Darcy was in a similar state of mind, as he too was refreshing himself after their journey to London. He was fully aware that he had broken the bounds of propriety with his behaviour in the carriage he could not help but look back and realise he had enjoyed every second. The way in which she held her own when meeting the household had left him in awe of her grace and composure and he had no doubts about her ability to be a kind and well loved mistress to people he held in the highest esteem. He knew that she might need help and support at first, but he trusted his Lizzie to run the household as she wished with no interference from himself.

He soon drew himself out of his thoughts as there was much to be done before dinner, he had an appointment to keep, and he wanted everything to be perfect and that meant not being late. He dressed quickly with the help of his man Hawlins, enquired to make sure Lizzie was being looked after, left a request that she be ready for dinner at seven o'clock and then rushed off into the busy London streets.

After emerging from the bath, she had her hair gently dried and redressed into her undergarments, and to her surprise and delight when she entered her chamber Elizabeth found that Claire had shown remarkable sense and taste and had laid out her new Ivory gown with silver threaded embroidery that sparkled in the candle light.

"I thought it would be appropriate for tonight Miss." Claire had noticed her mistress's expression, "but I can fetch another one if it isn't right?"

"Oh no, it's perfect, it's what I would have chosen." And with that happy thought she hugged Claire, who was very much taken by surprise. After Lizzie had dressed she decided to leave her hair loose and over one shoulder; they were dining alone tonight and it would be the first time during their acquaintance and courtship and now marriage that Darcy will have seen it thus. She was willing to take the risk of his censure, for the slight possibility that he would appreciate the beauty of it; Elizabeth herself had always preferred to have her hair down, but society would not permit it.

Long before seven she was ready; after all being one of five sisters had taught her the value of speed.

"The master said dinner was to be at seven o'clock Miss Elizabeth. I believe he stepped out for a while." Claire delivered the message given to her by the housekeeper and immediately noticed the disappointment in Elizabeth's eyes.

"He went out?" She was surprised and almost hurt that he hadn't left a note or told him herself.

"Oh Miss, I'm sure he just didn't want to disturb you or expect you to be so quick in your toilette. Miss Georgiana normally takes much longer after all." She reassuringly grinned at this thought about the master's sister and Elizabeth realised they were probably close friends.

"Thank you Claire, I suppose I am just feeling nervous." She noticed the maid's reaction as she admitted her feelings to her, but diplomatically decided to ignore it. "Would you mind showing me to the library, I think I will pass my time there instead of here." Claire did just that and Elizabeth was soon at home in the large family library, curled up by the fire with a copy of 'Morte D'Arthur' in her hands.

Darcy returned home just before seven and went straight to Elizabeth's rooms to escort her to dinner. He was surprised to find she wasn't there and Claire, the girl Mrs Lovelock had said would be her personal maid, was also absent; no one could tell him of his wife's whereabouts so the search for her began. As he went from room to room, from parlour to sitting room he became more and more anxious, not understanding her absence, or why she wasn't responding to his calls. He was sure she wouldn't have left the house without him, but the idea was becoming a possibility as he nonchalantly glanced into the library. He almost missed her, but there she was, curled up in a chair by the fire, book abandoned in her lap as she slept peacefully, her head upon her arm. She was wearing a gown which danced and glistened with the light from the fire and candles about her person and in that moment, though he knew it was a silly thought, he decided she was never allowed to wear anything else, her normally sparkling eyes were closed, which brought to her face a calmness which he had never seen before, but as Elizabeth had earlier predicted, it was her hair that caught his attention most of all. Her face was framed with her cascading chocolate curls; she looked so natural, not bound by pins and ribbons and in that moment felt his heart skip a beat as he fell even deeper into love with her.

He knelt before her, removed the book to safety and ran his fingers lightly through her locks at the side of her face, relishing in their softness. The action brought her into wakefulness and as her sleep dazed eyes met his glowing ones she smiled. Truly smiled.

"I think I must have fallen asleep Mr Darcy, as I have been having the most wonderful of dreams…" He continued gently stroking her hair.

"Oh really?" He questioned.

"I dreamed that today was in fact our wedding day and that I was in fact now Mrs Darcy, wife to my beloved William." Her smile was demure as she said it, but he could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Well Miss Elizabeth that is very forward of you, it makes me think you might have feelings of an amiable nature towards me, and that cannot be true." She laughed the joyful carefree laugh which he had of late, heard so often and had fallen in love with, and she leant forward to kiss him matter of factly on the end of his nose. He then stood up and pulled her up with him. He was looking down at her, as she stood at least a foot lower than him; when he said,

"Elizabeth," once again using her formal name. "Do you realise how utterly beautiful you look tonight?" As he said it she blushed and focused her eyes on the floor, but he stopped her, hooking a finger under her chin to bring her eyes back into contact with his. "Lizzie look at me," pleading; and she did, "You are beautiful and I wish you to know it every single day of our lives together." Her arms were around his waist and he could feel her slightly trembling.

"But I also wish the world to know how much I love you as well, so I have a wedding gift for you and though you now have your pick of the Darcy family jewels, I really hope this means much much more than my mother's old pearl set." And with that he handed her a velvet box and led her to the love seat in the corner by the window so she could open it. Her intake of breath as she opened it was so slight that if he hadn't been as close as he was he wouldn't have heard it. In the box was a necklace of emerald and diamond twirls and loops, it was both lavish and expensive, but the true beauty was the way the loops created a perfect E.D that would hang just below her collarbone. She gently followed the lines with her finger, awestruck.

"William, it's just. I just… I don't know what to say." As she said it she was still gazing at the intricately place initials that now belonged to her.

"You don't need to say anything dearest Lizzie, you just need to allow me to put it on you and escort you to dinner." And she did. He gently touched her neck as he fastened the necklace to take pride of place, sending shivers of electricity through her body and then allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her to the small private dining room which he often remembered his parents using before his mother's untimely death.

For Elizabeth the meal was the most intimate she had ever experienced. They spoke of everything, memories, pastimes, favourite foods and perhaps most importantly for Elizabeth, their dreams and hopes for the future. In all truth she ate very little and Darcy started to notice that she had a small appetite, though he did not know whether it was due to the circumstances or a normal occurrence, and by the end they were both content and almost felt that nothing could make this day better.

The feeling of anticipation as he walked her to her rooms filled the space between them, he smiled and kissed the back of her hand other they reached the door,

"Lizzie how much time do you need?" And with that question he once again noticed the nerves behind her eyes. She didn't answer, but after a moments hesitation took his hand in hers and led him through the door. He didn't know whether to stop her as he followed her into her bedchamber and then watched her lock the door behind them. She supposed he had expected her to need time to undress, to calm herself , but in reality she didn't want him to leave for a minute, she didn't know if her courage would hold if he left her.

"Are you sure Elizabeth? I can give you time?" he asked her, she couldn't describe the look in his eyes but she knew it was telling her that he didn't want to leave her either. After a brief moment of awkwardness she turned her back to him,

"Mr Darcy would you care to help me with the clasp please?" Motioning at the necklace, which he dutifully help her with, keeping very quiet as he did, but as she then started to take her outer garments off he came to his senses and spun her around so she was facing him. When he suddenly brought his lips to hers she gasped with surprise, this kiss was beyond any of the others she had experienced that day and it lead the couple to things that Elizabeth couldn't describe even if she wanted to. All she knew was before now she had been afraid of being naked with a man, but now in this bed, in this new house, in this new city, that with William's arms holding her tight against him in his slumber, there was no where she felt safer.


	4. Outside the Circle

**(Corrected and updated - and I think Elizabeth is stronger than she was before the changes. Hopefully it works better.)**

**Ok a little more angst in this chapter, but I feel it's time we find out more about them. Please tell me what you think =) Much love and happy reading**

When Elizabeth woke up the next morning, she knew that she had been left to sleep, but as she became more aware of the waking world she fought the urge to open her eyes, within moments she quickly realised what had brought her back to consciousness, as she felt her husband's fingertips softly stroked her soft brown curls. Still embracing his wife Darcy had woken some time before, but could not bring himself to let her go or wake her from her sleep. He would have been happy to watch her sleep forever, the calm beauty of her face as she dreamed brought him such happiness that he was content to stay here, playing with her hair, remembering the night before, picturing her beauty as she lay with him for the first time and thinking that he never want to spend another night away from her again. She had been amazing, trusting him to take the lead and allowing him to comfort her when the pain came; he could still feel the love that had been between them in that moment, for him it had been the perfect ending to a perfect day.

Elizabeth's mind was filled with the same thoughts and memories of the love they shared as she relished the closeness between them. Soon she would have to open her eyes and allow time to continue, but she wished that she didn't and Darcy quickly noticed the change in her breathing and whispered,

"Lizzie, my love, open your eyes and let me see you." His breath tickled the side of her neck, next to her ear and though she laughed lightly, she held her eyes shut.

"If I wake we shall have to start the day and I wish to stay here, in this moment, for the rest of the day. In fact I want to stay here forever." And she buried her head deeper into his chest. Darcy's thoughts were so similar to her own in that moment that he almost let her fall back to sleep, but he managed to draw her back a little so he could see her face and as he stared at her she slowly lifted her lids to give him a doe eyed expression.

"Lizzie do you not want to travel to the lakes, or be received as mistress of Pemberley, or go to balls and have children–" he blushed slightly as he expressed his wish to be a father, "or see Georgiana married?" He held her stare as he presented her with these grand plans, "I for one want to do and see all of these things, but to do so we must eventually leave this bed" and after a pause he reluctantly added, "and unfortunately I think we shall have nosey well wishers to greet this morning who want to catch a glimpse of the illustrious Mr Darcy's mystery bride, which means we shall have to rise soon." He said it in a self mocking way, but unfortunately this made her groan and one again use his chest as a shield against the world and he truly loved the way she already felt safe in his arms and hated how he was forcing her to break from the joyful solitude of her bed chamber.

Elizabeth was seated in the parlour, but she had long since given up trying to read, her mind had kept wandering back to the morning in bed with her husband of less than a day. It had taken him an hour to get her out of bed, but in that time he had definitely enjoyed himself and she now very much felt like a properly married woman. Throughout the afternoon Mrs Darcy had been on the receiving end of many introductions, one of which was to a Mr Leighton who spent a remarkable amount of time informing her of the beauties of the lake-district and by the end of their conversation she had decided she would like to once again welcome him to their home. Unfortunately she could not say this of all her guests, for as soon as Darcy retreated to his study with the men, their women companions, sisters, wives, daughters would change from the people who doted on her husband and expressed compliments and friendships to Elizabeth to women who scowled and blamed her for stealing Darcy from their circle and the more eligible women of high society. And now that they had departed she finally felt like she could breathe again; glad to be left to her own thoughts.

She was dressed in a rose pink taffeta gown and knew that she looked the part of mistress of Pemberley. Darcy had been worried about her introduction into the ton and requested that he be allowed to prepare her for a life married to him. When she had visited London to secure a wedding outfit for herself she also spent two days with Georgiana and her Aunt Gardiner visiting many of the younger girl's favourite boutiques and seamstresses to secure a wardrobe that even Caroline Bingley would be in awe of. At the time Elizabeth had been uneasy about the amount of money being spent solely on her, but as she had spent an afternoon being judged by lady after lady she was glad for the armour of expensive materials, intricate gloves, and rare accessories to protect her from their critical glares. As she contemplated the last few hours she wondered whether Darcy's circle, his society would ever truly accept the country girl with no connection or inheritance, that had won his heart.

They stayed in London for the first four days of married life and during that time they were visited by no fewer than ten callers a day, which to Lizzie was exhausting; at night he took her to the theatre, keeping to the privacy of a box, holding hands just out of sight. Though they were fully aware of the reaction there appearance caused, nothing could lessen the joy felt during those evenings. The night before their departure they were invited to the Gardiner's for dinner which they gratefully accepted. For Elizabeth, who was already troubled by her new position and who was missing the companionship of her sister, the evening held a great comfort, though she felt it was too brief a visit as they left shortly after supper.

Then on the Tuesday after the wedding the Darcy's finally left London and headed north. Once in the carriage, wrapped in blankets to keep off the November chill they settled into the first long day of travelling, but Lizzie who had been excited as they left town soon became quiet, lost in her own thoughts as she watched her husband read. She had her head resting on his shoulder, but her mind was a million miles away, she was fighting the return of the melancholia that had been with her since yesterday afternoon. She did not want to upset Darcy, but she finally understood his worry, now she had truly experienced the chill that London could give to an outsider and she knew if she told him he would be angry, as angry as he had been with his aunt, Lady Catherine, if not more.

They had been having tea about mid-afternoon when the butler announced a Miss Watson and her younger sister Emily. Darcy had instantly scowled, but in an attempt not to embarrass his wife acted in a very gentlemanly like manner to the two women who he wished to have nothing to do with. Elizabeth had missed this as she had been accepting their heartfelt congratulations about the wedding and had been dutifully listening to their admiration for Mrs Darcy herself. Elizabeth was tired of the many fake expressions of joy and the overly sweet platitudes she had been receiving for day, and because of this she had been caught off guard by the change in atmosphere that occurred when Darcy had suddenly been called from the room.

"When is the baby due then 'Mrs' Darcy?" Sneered the elder of the two sisters, "you poor country girls always fall into a spot of bother and seduce the brilliant young men with your whorish charms." Elizabeth could do little more than stare at the sudden outburst,

"Excuse me?" She was truly shocked at the language, let alone the idea of what Miss Watson had just suggested.

"You heard me, all of London knows why he married you and they know it wasn't for beauty or money because in those necessities you are desperately lacking." Elizabeth was confounded and truly didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but true to her nature she bit back with words she hoped would shut, the pompous lady before her, up.

"Perhaps you have not heard of marrying for love, but then again I'm not sure how anyone could love an upstart pretentious snob such as yourself so you will never be able to discover the feeling. I dislike your accusation and am astounded that one who considers herself a lady, such as yourself, would use such coarse and ugly language. Now I think it is time you and your sister left my house." The look on her attackers face was priceless, but no amount of fine materials or her other armour could protect Elizabeth from the harsh words that came next.

"Oh he told you he love you did he," she laughed, "Well you aren't the first and you won't be the last and soon he will discard you on the side of the road. Just remember that when he stops coming home at night, dear 'Mrs Darcy'." With that she motioned to her sister that they were leaving, but at that very moment the door opened to admit her husband and a gentleman Elizabeth did not yet know.

"Mr Hanson, what a surprise." Cried Emily Watson and he looked at her with a look of horror and disgust on his face, and though she had been staring at Miss Watson in shock, the look was not lost on Elizabeth. After a few seconds the gentleman pulled himself together and managed to greet them almost civaly,

"Miss Watson, Miss Emily, I hope you are well." He was clearly uncomfortable in their presence and looked as if he wanted to bolt, so Elizabeth took charge, wanting the two young women out of her house as quickly as possible.

"Unfortunately the young ladies were just heading off to a prior engagement and though it is a loss we must not keep them to ourselves all day." Her tone was sickly sweet, and made Mr Darcy glance at her in surprise, which meant he also caught the glare Elizabeth gave the elder sister as she looked as if she was going to object to what his wife had said.

"Yes I'm afraid we must be off, good day to you all." Muttered Miss Watson and they promptly, though a little abruptly left the room. The gentleman thanked Elizabeth for dismissing his overly friendly admirers and then fell into an easy conversation, though Lizzie could feel her husband's probing eyes on her, questioning the situation that he and his friend had walked in on; luckily for her however he soon forgot it as the group enjoyed an afternoon full of lively conversation and which ended with a promise from Hanson to come to dinner on their return to Town; but now in the carriage on the way to her eagerly anticipated honeymoon it was all she could do to not focus on Miss Watson's words, "you aren't the first and you won't be the last…" and it pained her not only to doubt the man she loved but also to wonder of the loves that came before her. She looked up at his face which showed the concentration and thought he was giving to Milton and without being able to stop them the tears started forming. She didn't understand why she wasn't able to laugh the silly girl's comments off; she was so used to being attacked like this it had almost become second nature to be able to forget the words of jealous and angry women, but something was different this time and she wished to be able to talk to her sister. Quickly she withdrew from his shoulder, trying to hide the tears which continued to fall, but it had the opposite effect from the one she wanted.

The moment she had moved Darcy became aware that something was wrong, she was now at the opposite end of the bench to him, huddled in the corner and he immediately noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks,

"Oh Lizzie, am I to expect tears every time we spend any length of time in this carriage?" He tried to make her smile with his flippant comment, but it only made her sob harder. He drew her back into his arms, keeping her face in his view. "Please Elizabeth. Please tell me what is wrong; it hurts me not knowing what is hurting you." She knew at that moment she would have to tell him, but took the chance to fall into his arms and seek comfort there. She was not used to being so emotional, not used to being hurt by harsh words, but something in them had hurt her and she knew it was because there was a story in Miss Watson's words, something she didn't know about her husband, and the fact she was doubting him hurt her even more.

"Lizzie, do I need to stop the coach?"

"No!" She spluttered, looking up at him but still clutching his coat in her hands, "I just… you will be angry and I wished to keep it from you until we returned home, but I cannot stop recall her words–"

"Who's words Lizzie?" He interrupted and she could hear the steel in his voice.

"–words. I know she was just trying to get a rise out of me, and the stuff about me seducing you so you would have to marry me was funny more than anything, but she said, she she said said I wasn't the first and I wouldn't be the last and that…that one day…one day you would stop coming home at night." She struggled and hiccough through as she repeated the hateful words, full aware of the growing tension in the small compartment of the carriage.

"Who Lizzie?" His voice reminded her of the day they had met Wickham in Meryton, but his eyes held more anger than she had ever seen. Once again she took refuge by hiding against his chest, but she mumbled against him,

"Miss Watson." Something passed through his body, something akin to an electric shock or an earthquake and his grip around her tightened till it was almost painful. She managed to keep going, though it was nothing more than a whisper and she still had her face buried, "All I can think about is our return to London, how she will have spread so many rumours that no one in the ton will ever accept me as your wife." He began to gently stroke her hair, "I know now why you insisted about the shopping with Georgiana, but even with her help I don't think I'm ready to face them." He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt and she poured her heart out to him, admitting her fears for the first time, but he remained as silent as the night as he comforted his young and innocent wife.

"It was just the way she said it William, like she knew something I didn't and I know so little about the inner politics of your world, I just couldn't, I couldn't answer her, or respond in any way." Her inability to defend herself that day had worried her, she knew that it was partly due to the arrival of Mr Hanson, but she also knew that her mind had gone blank in that moment, that in truth she had had no reply to Miss Watson's claims about her husband. At that moment her sobbing was the only thing filling the silence his anger had created, but as she said this he had almost growled and she felt the vibrations run through his body.

"Elizabeth Darcy," Pulling her away from his chest so he could see her eyes, "you must never, NEVER allow a manipulative harlot," there was a gasp at his choice of words, "like Miss Watson take away your ability to defend yourself. There are few women who have your intelligence, wit and humour and you must use it to your advantage in a society which does not accept the weak. I will not have you trampled on by heiresses with next to no brains, do you hear me?" And with that he forcefully pressed his lips to hers, sealing his words, giving them extra power.

Through the outburst she could feel and see his anger, but she knew that he was hurt as well; she had practically questioned his love by taking note of Miss Watson's words. Darcy was angry with himself for leaving her alone with the two women who he knew were outraged that he hadn't chosen one of them or even one of their circle, but he was wounded at the idea that Elizabeth didn't trust him enough to disbelieve the words of a insipid, jealous girl and Though in reality he knew this wasn't true, it didn't mean that the hurt was any less. Really she hadn't been prepared for it, she was used to attacks on herself and on her family, but she wasn't used to them being directed at her high society, well respected husband and as if she could read his mind she whispered,

"William, I'm sorry. I trust you with all my heart, I trust you with my life…I'm just not sure I trust your world." She was looking at him, seeking acceptance for her apology and again he leaned down to kiss her.

"Lizzie this is not your fault, please remember I love you and have promised myself to you and you alone." He had her attention now, "I'm sorry I cannot say that I am free of past loves and therefore I have to tell you the story, though it might be hard to hear. First as I look back at my experiences I know that what I felt then was not love, because having won your heart Lizzie, all other past feelings have been eclipsed by what I feel for you." He gently held her face in his hands as he expressed himself and looked into the eyes of the only other person who knew the extent of their love. "My story only holds one former heroine, though she cannot really be considered as one. Yes Miss Watson spoke of past loves, plural, but really she was talking of one, her intimate friend of many years who is now Mrs Bloom, but was at that time Miss Taylor. We met through her brother at Cambridge, they lived in the city and she was under his protection, and we quickly became close; though I cannot understand why now I look back. I soon considered attaching myself to her permanently and went to seek the advice of my oldest friend George Wickham." She gasped at the name, understanding the implications, "When I arrived at his chambers I casually walked in as I had done since we were children, but I was presented with a sight I had never expected. Miss Taylor was with him and with him in a manner that meant I could never consider her part of my circle again. I was hurt, but I was not about to ruin the prospects of the girl who had been taken in by my own friend, by a man I considered a brother, so I kept quiet, broke all ties with her and left her to live her life with society none the wiser, but for all my kindness she decided to cover herself by spreading lies about me. Telling our friends and acquaintances that I got bored and dropped her for another, more easily seduced woman. I was truly disgusted by the length she went to secure her position, but it worked for her, as she is now Mrs Bloom. It was truly fortunate for me that my position in society and my youth meant society laughed it off as childish behaviour, and I am glad my friends knew me well enough not to believe her tales," he again paused and took a deep breath "but to this day Elizabeth you are the only one I have told about her true treachery and the true beginning to my strife with Wickham, and you are the only one I ever will." The look Elizabeth gave him held more compassion than he felt he deserved, he should have warned her before now, "I'm sorry I haven't shared this with you before and I'm sorry that odious woman used Miss Taylor's lies as ammunition against you, it should no–" He didn't finish, as she kissed him hard and passionately and when she finally pulled back, short of breath she said,

"Be quiet. Please let us forget this has happened, I should not have listened and I should have forgotten the words the moment she said them, these people are not worth a minute more of our time."

"You are right my love, but Lizzie this shows you that I too am not above their censure, and it is possibly a blessing that Miss Watson has shown you this. I know full well you can defend yourself and your family, but just remember they will soon realise this and look for other ways to disturb the peace." She was staring at him, but only nodded in reply, feeling a sense of disquiet as he said his piece. Rather than continue he once again took her lips between his, determined that his love and kisses would erase all the sorrow of the last few days.


	5. Teasing

**Sorry it took so long, had to do my reading for uni before I allowed myself to have some fun. Hope you enjoy, and as always would love feedback. **

**P.S. I've gone back and done some changes to the first four chapters...might be worth a look if you're interested. **

**Happy Reading =D**

The first day of their journey had been wrought with emotions and misery brought down upon them by the scheming Miss Watson, therefore the young couple had decided to try being more open with one another; they had promised to not keep things to themselves and promised to open their hearts and share their problems, worries and painful memories when they needed to. Neither of them wanted a repeat of the anger and the tears that one silly girl had managed to induce, but they knew the only way to avoid it in the future was to be honest and open in their relationship. For the remainder of the week long journey they truly relaxed in each other's company, whilst they spent their nights in reputable Inns along the way and their days spent wrapped in blankets within the confines of the carriage.

They began to enjoy the long periods of silence, within which they would read or just hold each other close as they watched the world trundle by outside the window. When they weren't silent they would be talking of so many things Elizabeth could hardly recall where one subject ended and another began. They spoke of book and of their studies, of the places they had visited and places they would like to go. They shared childhood memories and stories about their many different acquaintances, tales of both humour and sorrow. At night within the walls of the Inns, they would lie with each other and remain wrapped together even as they dreamed. Darcy became aware that without Elizabeth in his arms his sleep was broken, his dreams were dark. He soon realised it would be a long time before they slept apart again, and even though he knew it was wrong for a Gentleman and his wife to act thus, they began to request just one room and while no Innkeeper dared to mention it, behind the scenes they were definitely causing a stir.

So it was a full eleven days after the wedding that they finally reached the small town of Windermere on the edge of the great lake of the same name. Elizabeth had been so excited by the idea of finally visiting the lake country, after her plan with her Aunt and Uncle had so fortunately changed into a trip to Derbyshire; the moment they had entered the national park Darcy knew he had temporarily lost his wife to the call of nature that surrounded them and though her hand still lay held within his, her attention was held on the woods and mountains, streams and waterfalls that she could see in passing from the window of the carriage. As he watched her watching the world he didn't even try to hold back a smile, she was dressed in a sky blue morning dress, which was covered with a deeper royal blue Spencer. Her bonnet matched the colour of her dress perfectly and was trimmed with ribbon that matched her outer jacket to complete her outfit seamlessly. He was amazed at how the colour made her skin glow with a radiance that he hadn't noticed before, her paleness making her deep brown eyes more prominent in her face. He had never taken much note of her everyday clothes before now, except in expressing a wish for her to be prepared for entering his level of society, but in that moment he was thinking of how he would have to repay her aunt and his sister for the help they had given her in choosing her wardrobe.

"Would you please stop leering at me Mr Darcy, I am beginning to feel like a piece of meat." Her voice suddenly bringing him out of his musings and back into the rattling carriage; she was still facing the window, but on the small part of her face he could see, he noticed the smile present in her eyes as she tried to keep it away from her lips, determined not to show the pleasure she felt as he gazed at her with wonder.

"Leering? Now Lizzie I wouldn't call it that." He knew now to play along, knowing how much joy it brought her and knowing that in truth it amused him to.

"Well what would you call it then? What term would a Gentleman such as yourself deem worthy?" She was still trying to keep her delight hidden, though she had finally decided to turn and face him full on with what she hoped was accusation in her eyes, but unfortunately for Elizabeth, Darcy was able to see right through her act and nonchalantly replied,

"I would say, and I'm sure many a Gentleman would agree, that I was admiring my beautiful wife who I have decided looks undeniably charming in the colour blue." He smirked as he said it, watching the colour rise in her cheeks as she tried to form a quick response; tried and failed. Elizabeth just gaped at him, at a loss to how to reply to such a comment without being either arrogant or ungrateful.

"I see my dear you agree with my turn of phrase then, I am truly glad, after all leering is such a horrible word." He too was now enjoying himself as the conversation became even more ridiculous.

"No!" she almost shouted. "No, I gave no such agreement, you assume too much Mr Darcy." She truly disliked the thought of losing this battle of wit and words, but Elizabeth knew she was at a disadvantage now he had used the time to compliment her so charmingly.

"Well I'm sure you will be glad to hear Mrs Darcy," he too used her formal title, "that due to the absence of words I took your silence to be your answer." With every passing second his delight grew, knowing that this was playful retribution for being ignored for the past hour.

Spluttering in mock disgust, "I'm sorry?" She paused. "Glad?" Her question was sharp in tone; Darcy who felt no need to reply just smiled infuriatingly at her and once again picked up his book, but in her annoyance she had finally found the key to her wit again,

"If silence is an answer, then maybe I should forever hold my tongue…" He sharply looked up at her, however he still held the smile on his lips until she said, "Or maybe I should withhold other affections until you learn not to assume things Mr Darcy." And this time it was her turn to turn her back on him, this time grinning as she knew that the threat had his attention, even though it was in jest.

"Now Elizabeth, you wouldn't do that…would you?" He finished the question warily, not entirely sure of himself in that moment and it was all she could do not to burst into laughter.

After a few moments more of silence Darcy could no longer take it and he spun his wife around to face him. He found she was laughing, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks as she tried to suppress the glee she felt when she saw the noticeable tension in his face. As he sighed, overdramatically, to his relief Elizabeth laughed harder and it was all he could do not to laugh with her, but he had another plan, he still hadn't gotten his answer and he wanted it before they arrived in Windermere; he brought his lips crashing down to hers, which had the desired effect as she immediately stopped laughing and joined in his passionate embrace. After a few moments, long moments, he pulled away just enough to whisper in her ear,

"I guess that answers my questions then." And as he smiled his maddening smile at a stunned Elizabeth he kissed her on the end of her dainty nose and went back to his book.

Darcy had rented a small house in the centre of town for their month in the Lakes; it had a small garden, a staff of five and was close to the assembly hall, so they could go to dances if they wished to. Within moments of their arrival Elizabeth had pronounced it the most charming place she had ever stayed, not comparing the cosy house to the splendour of the Darcy properties, but to the other holiday rentals she had stayed in. She had greeted the Housekeeper and her staff warmly and had immediately fallen into friendly conversation with the elderly Mrs Cook, who coincidently was the cook. Darcy watched her from the doorway, in awe of the easy manner she had with the people she had just met; as he watched the last of the trunks being carried into the house, he decided it was time for a tour and invited her to take a turn about the house which he had often visited during his twenty-eight years on the earth.

The day soon came to an end and after a relaxing evening in front of the sitting room fire, they decided to retire earlier than they normally would have done. As soon as this was resolved upon Elizabeth practically ran from the room, with a bemused, but utterly confused husband left behind her; leaving him with the position of informing the housekeeper of their plans for the morrow, the fact they wished not to be disturbed in the morning, and that they would call for assistance when it was eventually needed. Little did Mr Darcy know that during this interlude Elizabeth was planning retribution for his earlier teasing and as she truly wanted to teach him a lesson she locked the door that led from their private sitting room into the bed chamber he assumed they were sharing and quickly penned a noted for him.

Soon enough came the rattle of the door handle and it was followed by the surprised voice of Mr Darcy,

"Lizzie, my dear, why is the door locked?" and she slid her note out in reply, wishing she could see his face as she read it.

_My darling William, _

_In answer to your earlier question, yes I would do that and it would teach you well not to assume things. If you apologise nicely and bring me a gift you might be forgiven and be allowed into my presence once more._

_With much love and affection, _

_Your cunning Lizzie_

He could hear her giggling on the other side of the door and it was all he could do not to laugh himself, knowing full well that he had brought this on himself, so from the depths of his heart he begged,

"Please Lizzie, I truly am sorry."

"Well then Fitzwilliam," her formality challenging him, "bring me a gift and prove It." He sighed at this and started to move away from the door "Oh and before you go," she called, "I love you." He knew she was testing him, though she was testing him in playfulness and decided that playing along would be more fun than sleeping on his own that night, the first night in their honeymoon abode. He sat down by the fire in the sitting room, trying to decide, to work out what he could bring her so he could once again be admitted into her bed; it took a few moments contemplating, but eventually a memory of his sister gave him the perfect idea and he quickly left the room.

Elizabeth heard him go as she was readying herself for the night ahead, she knew that he would be a different kind of playful once she opened the door and she wanted to look perfect for him; while they had spent every night together since their wedding Lizzie was still nervous about the nature of her body, after all she was petite in every way and didn't feel she had the desirable curves that women were supposed to have. When next to him she often felt inadequate, as his strength and imposing nature was so obvious in the form of his body against hers, in his height as he towered over her, in his arms as he held her tight and through the utter safety she felt whilst he was with her, that she couldn't help comparing herself to him and feel frail and weak; but this, though they had promised to share their worries, was not something she felt he needed to know as she knew that it would lead to him doing everything in his power to convince her that it wasn't true and he did too much for her already. As she unpinned her hair and brushed it so it fell in waves that framed her face, her mind took her back to their first morning in bed together as he was lightly running his fingers through her locks. She had loved the feeling of his softest touch and the care he took as he tried not to wake her.

"Elizabeth." She jumped, surprised by the interruption to her thoughts, "If you open the door you can have your present and your apology." She could hear the jolly tone that had infused his words and thought that he was obviously pleased with his choice of surprise, but he did as he said and was somewhat shocked to find him standing in front of her with a cup and saucer in his hand. He gestured for her to take his hand, led her to the window seat and then handed her the cup which was filled with a brown steaming liquid that smelt delicious.

"It's what the French call Chocolat Chaud," he informed her as she hesitantly took a sip, "and it is the only thing Georgiana will drink when she is upset." Her face when she finally tasted it made Darcy laugh and say,

"Did I do well then, in my choice of gift?" Her expression and the way she was drinking the still hot drink told him that he had, but he was pleased when she replied,

"I've never tasted anything like it, it's amazing and yes, I don't think, in this moment, that even the crown jewels would make me happier than this has."

As her drank her the chocolate they sat and spoke about the days to come, planning where they would visit throughout the next month. As they were both great readers Darcy had promised they could visit the town of Cockermouth, which was some way north of Windermere and was the place of Wordworth's birth. Darcy was also trying to arrange an introduction with the great poet; though that was a surprise Elizabeth knew nothing of. They also spoke of the week they were going to spend by the sea, staying on a friend's estate near the village of St. Bees. They talked at great length about the towns, castles and gardens they could visit, what Elizabeth was really passionate about was the nature that surrounding them. She wanted to see the Eskdale Valley, climb to the top of Scafell pike (which Darcy was not sure of) and visit the Roman fort at the top of Hardknot pass; in truth she want to spend her time outdoors, but due to the season she was going to have to settle for the more accessible of places, though her Husband promised they would come back during the summer months in the future.

As soon as she placed the empty cup on the side table, Darcy took his chance to surprise her and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed and then sitting down so she was settled in his lap as he held her close.

"Mr Darcy, please put me down." She said with an indignant voice, not liking that she had let her guard down and that he had spoiled her plan.

"I think not my love, I have you where I want you and I don't ever wish to let you go." He was playing with a strand of her hair. Twisting it around his fingers, feeling the softness, revelling in its colour, but as he said it he smiled at her gently and brought his lips down to hers, letting his love melt her resolve. He could feel as she came more susceptible to his touch, she brought own hand up to hold the back of his neck, keeping his lips on hers; the other hand rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat as it grew faster. Soon enough he changed their position on the bed and all the playful arguments and teasing from earlier were forgotten as husband and wife spent their first night in their honeymoon abode.


	6. Welcome to Pemberley

**They're on their way home now, soon they will have to deal with real life...I might have to make married life a bit harder from here on out. **

**Muchly Love and Happppy Reading** **X**

Chapter Six

As Mr and Mrs Darcy spent a blissful month in the so longed for setting they were both well aware of the ever predictable return to reality. There time in the north of the country had truly allowed Darcy and Elizabeth to fit into each other's lives and habits; she had discovered that he had an annoying habit of waking during the middle of the night, and though he tried not to disturb her slumber, every time he moved in their bed or absent mindedly stroked her hair, her dreams slipped away and she too awoke. Though this often led them to intense conversations and then more physical expressions of love, she was determined to try and get him out of the habit. He too had found that she rose too early for his liking, he wanted them to enjoy their mornings together before the day started, but she loved to walk and use her time alone to think about the day as the sun came up. They came to know how each other took their tea, what colours were preferred in their dress, which dances they enjoyed more than others and soon enough she had even taken to shortening his name to Will, but perhaps most important of all they had learned to understand when they each needed some time alone and for both of them, though it was a month full of love, it was also an important month of learning how they would co-exist for the rest of their lives.

The newlyweds were expected to arrive at Pemberley for the start of the Christmas season and though they wished to extend their trip and residence in Minch House, they knew it was not possible as the arrival of guests at their home was imminent. While Elizabeth was loathe to be leaving the solitude and love they had experienced at Windermere and the new acquaintances they had made when accepting invitations to local balls and assemblies, she was also greatly anticipating her first arrival at Pemberley as mistress. She had been a guest at the great house not six months before, but she had never slept under its roof and had yet to discover all the secrets that Darcy held dear to him. What she really wanted was to arrive and finally feel like she was home, home in the place where she hoped their love and companionship would continue to grow, where she hoped they would raise their children and where she hoped they would grow old together. In reality she knew they could do this in any house, but Darcy's love of his home meant she could consider nowhere else worthy of that title. So it was with a joint feeling of loss and anticipation in their hearts, that Darcy handed her into the carriage and gently tucked a blanket across their knees to ward of the December chill that invaded their travelling space.

Elizabeth had her eyes closed, but was greatly amused by the fact Darcy was tracing patterns on to her arm as he held her hand in his. Whilst trying to remain still and quiet, she was trying to work out what he was drawing. He was absent-mindedly doing this he was watching her face, watching her eyelids flutter as she tried to keep them closed. He knew what he was doing tickled slightly, and he knew that by tracing their initials he was making her concentrate on figuring out the pattern. He loved the softness of her skin under his fingers, and loved that every time he got near her wrist he could feel her heartbeat, but he also wanted to eventually break the silence and tell her about the surprise he had arranged. Darcy was slightly nervous about this, as over the last month it had caused tension between them, she disliked the way he kept on spoiling her with surprises when she felt she had little to give in return. At first she had been happy, the necklace and the dinner with Wordsworth and his sister Dorothy that he had been able to arrange, but when he started to give her more jewellery, to buy everything she took note of without a thought to the cost and to constantly surprise her with new outfits for their evenings out, she had become angry, saying to him that there was no need for all these material things, saying that she knew he loved her without the gifts, saying that she could never repay the kindness he showed and she wished he would stop. Of course this led to him arguing that she had given him the greatest gift by marrying him and all he wanted to do was try to match up to this, though he felt he never could. Unfortunately it was the first argument of their marriage and after she had stormed off out of the house, he had decided to sleep in one of the other bedrooms that night. Of course it hadn't lasted long, because as he tried to creep past their bedchamber, the door had flown open and a weeping Elizabeth leapt into his arms, ending any further anger about it and stopping any further discussion about gifts for the rest of the honeymoon.

"Lizzie dear…" Her eyes opened, met with his and then went straight to looking at the point on her arm where he was still tracing the pattern of their joint initials; a frown creased her forehead as she tried to work out what he was doing, but she made a committal noise, "mmmmm," to tell him that he had her attention. "Did you happen to see the mistress's suite when Mrs Reynolds gave you a tour of Pemberley?" He thought he would bring up the matter with some tact, easing her into the idea of it.

"Yes Will," She nodded, though she was still frowning, concentrating more on her arm and his finger than on what he was asking her, "She showed us everywhere, except the rooms that were in use and below stairs." This made her look up and say with a grin, "I didn't get to see where the Master slept."

"I would hope not." He replied with a fake arrogance, "Strangers being shown into personal areas of the house, what a disgusting thought."

"The Master obviously has things he wants to hide, if he is that worried about people seeing his bedchamber." She loved referring to him like this, as she knew it made him uncomfortable, but he had brought it upon himself.

"I have nothing to hide dear Lizzie, but who knows what they might walk in on," he winked as he said this, which caused her to blush, knowing full well that they needed to lock doors more than most married couples. "But you've distracted me, I was trying to ascertain whether you noticed how dated the Mistress's suite was. No one has used it since my mother died seventeen years ago."

"I did notice Will, and Mrs Reynolds made us aware of the fact, it must be hard for you to think of using those rooms again, I will happily make another room my home if you wish."

"What no!" Surprised that this was the conclusion she had come to, "Elizabeth, how could you think I wouldn't want you to have the rooms which are rightfully yours. Yes I loved my mother, but her memory isn't in a suite of rooms, it is in my heart and in Georgiana's eyes and in the love I hold for you." He brought his hand to her cheek, "You beauty and brilliance reminds me so much of her." He could see tears forming in her eyes, but she remained silent. "I just needed to tell you before we arrived that Georgiana and I decided to redecorate them for their new mistress. We both felt you deserved somewhere beautiful to call your own, and to rest your head at night, but I know how you are starting to feel about surprises and I didn't want Georgiana to feel like we'd done the wrong thing, so I'm telling you early." He had started rambling, so to stop him she had to bring her hand up to cover his mouth.

"Will, shush, surprises like this are the surprises I adore," and she took her hand away to kiss him, "it was just having new gifts everyday when I could do little to respond that upset me. I love this one, I love that both you and Georgiana thought about me coming into your home and trust me dear I would have never let Georgiana think she had done the wrong thing, though I hope it was decorated to her tastes and not yours." She finished with a light tone and again kissed her husband to show her appreciation.

By the time they reached Pemberley it was dark and the torches along the driveway were lit to guide the traveller's home. Elizabeth watched as they came up to the dark house, there was a dusting of snow covering the grounds and the whole place seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. She let out a breath, much to the amusement of her husband, as she realised she hadn't been breathing for the last few seconds. Every window was lit up and all she wanted was to finally be inside her new home and Darcy could tell as she was practically bouncing in her seat. When they finally came to a stop it was all he could do to keep her in the carriage long enough for him to help her out, but as he did so he scooped her up in his arms, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her body, and much to her disgust proceeded in carrying her up the steps to her new home.

"Mr Darcy." In her cross tone, "this is ridiculous."

"Now Elizabeth, don't argue with me, it's tradition for the husband to carry the wife across the threshold of her new home." He had stopped to try and explain and calm her down, "Please let me complete my duty as groom and let me do this." She sighed, but nodded, which led to Darcy gently kissing her before he finally stepped through the door being held open by his butler.

"Welcome home Master," Bowing deeply, Davis greeted the man who he greatly admired, after ignoring his tete a tete with his wife, "Welcome home Mrs Darcy."

"Lizzie this is Mr Davis, the head butler. Mr Davis, this is my wife, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy." His grin as he said this lit up the entrance hall more than the dozen torches that were already there. Again the butler bowed, and he replied,

"We are glad to finally welcome you Home Mrs Darcy. We thought because of the late hour, you would wish to meet the household staff tomorrow."

"Oh, of course that would be fine, it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope our late arrival wasn't too much of an inconvenience." She said in her naturally pleasant tone, already endearing the man to his new mistress.

"Of course not Ma'am." And turning to Mr Darcy said, "I thought you would prefer to dine in your upstairs sitting room sir, and there are also baths prepared for you and Mrs Darcy."

"Thank you Davis, you are prepared as ever. Are Fitzwilliam and Georgiana still awake?"

"No sir, they both retired more than an hour ago, but left word saying they would greet you in the morning." He was surprised at the length of time his master was spending in conversation with him, but enjoyed the situation.

"That's fine. I think we shall also retire; will you ask Mrs Reynolds to send up help, and arrange for the luggage to be brought up to the suites." And with that, and an indignant screech from his wife, Darcy once again scooped Elizabeth up and proceeded to take her to her new rooms. He put her down once again with a kiss outside the main door to her suite, saying,

"I hope you like them." Taking her hand, he opened the door and she gasped, following him in to a sitting room. The walls were now a light ivory colour, rather than the deep burgundy that she remembered, though all the mouldings maintaining their original gold colour they had been repainted and the room now felt fresh and airy, not oppressing and stuffy. She was amazed and eager to see the dressing and bed chambers. Both were done with equal style and grace, though the bed chamber was a light blue and the dressing room a spring green colour. She thought this was it and was surprised when Darcy took her hand and led her to a room off the sitting room. It was the only room that was painted in a darker colour, a dark green to be precise and it was to be her study. The ornate desk had her running her fingers across it lovingly and she looked in awe at the bookcases full of books that adorned the wall. This was a room she had not been shown during her tour. Darcy was gazing at her as she turned in circle in the middle of the room,

"I know I shouldn't have, but I decided to create a library which belongs entirely to you." And with his admission she flung herself into his embrace, kissing him as passionately as she could whilst standing on her tiptoes, there was a definite disadvantage to being quite a bit smaller than him.

"Will it's wonderful, too much, but wonderful. I love you. I love your sister. And I love the care that you have both given to welcome me into your home." She was gazing up at him.

"It's your home too now, my wonderful Mrs Darcy." He lifted her off her feet, bringing her face level with his so he could kiss her full on, before setting her down and saying, "Now go and bathe and warm yourself before we eat and sleep." As the stepped out of the study, back into the sitting room they were greeted by a curtseying maid, who was blushing and trying to pretend she hadn't witnessed their passionate moment just before. Darcy almost laughed at being caught, but held it back long enough to kiss the back of his wife's hand, nod a quick hello at the girl and escape the room to go and find his valet and get himself cleaned up.

Elizabeth went up to the girl and inquired about her name,

"I'm Brigit Ma'am," again curtseying and avoiding her eye of her new mistress. Elizabeth who had been through his before with Claire in London immediately said,

"Brigit, I would prefer to be called Miss Elizabeth if that is ok, at least whilst in the confines of these rooms." The girl nodded, slightly surprised at the warmth in the woman's voice. "Now let's see about this bath shall we."

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door; she rose to answer it, only to find there was no one there. Confused she looked about her chamber and finally noticed another door, almost hidden behind a curtain and she was sure it must have been from where she heard the knocking. Hesitantly she called,

"Enter!" and was both surprised and glad when she saw her husband's face appear from behind it. Her laughter brightened her face as she said, "Of course you would have your own entrance to my bed chamber." To which Darcy replied,

"Well you have direct access to mine as well dear." Then noticing that she was wearing a gown instead of a dress, he inquired "Were you not planning to dress for supper my dear." She once again laughed, knowing full well that she didn't need to be dressed to eat and decided to dodge behind him and finally see his rooms instead of answering him, but he caught her before she managed to get through the door. "Dear Elizabeth, why on earth do you think that I would let you into my rooms? After all it was you who said I had things to hide." He held her close, blocking her view, grinning down at the indignant look on her face.

"What on earth could you have to hide Will?" Still trying to escape his grasp.

"You will find out tomorrow, but please let us go and eat before I fall asleep standing." He knew she wasn't discouraged, but the mention of food had got her attention. "It's been a long day Lizzie, please, Mrs Reynolds has arranged everything in your sitting room." As she stopped fighting to get around him, he let her go, but before following her out of the room, he closed the door he had come through and locked it with a key he pulled from his pocket.

They quickly ate the stew that Mrs Reynolds had set out for them, soon ringing the bell for it to be cleared away and requested not to be disturbed again during the night. As soon as they were alone again, Elizabeth pulled him over to the fire and sat on the rug in front of it, ignoring the many chairs, sofas and chaises that graced the room. As he settled besides her, she crawled into his lap, tucking herself neatly against his chest and enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, that she could hear from being so close to him.

"I love you Will, I really hope you know that." She whispered, looking up at his face which was even more handsome than normal in the light from the fire. Rather than reply he held her closer and bent his head to her, gently kissing her forehead, then her nose, her cheeks and finally when he was ready, kissing her on her sweet, dainty lips, relishing in their softness and how they reacted to his touch. "I can't believe how lucky I am that you gave me a second chance, that you rescued me," she paused, "my family from ruin, that you gave me your heart and now you've given me a home. Will, I wish I could show you how much I love you, and how grateful I am to be yours." He put a finger to her lips, stopping her, once again started kissed everywhere he could reach; soon she was like jelly in his arms, responding to his every touch and at that point he stood up, with Elizabeth still in his arms and carried her to bed, for their first night together in the great house of Pemberley.


	7. The Three Musketeers

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I got a little distracted with reading, university and my World Book Night event! Guess which book I was giving away? Anyway thank you to all those who have sent me reviews, it's so lovely to hear people like the story and it really helped me get my butt in gear and finish this chapter!**

**I really hope you like it and I promise there will be more soon! =D Muchly love and happy reading!  
**

Elizabeth woke to soft lips pressing against her own and knowing exactly who they belonged to her eyes remained closed as she pulled her husband on top of her to enjoy the feel of him pressing into the contours on her body. The thoughts of last night came racing back into her mind as they kissed, his hands tangling in her chocolate curls and hers gripping on to him for dear life as they lost sight of the real world for a while and became one. Too soon for both of them they were lying in each other's arms trying to catch their breath. Darcy watched her as the faint pink flush that coloured her cheeks rescinded, seeing how her eyes once again fluttered close and being amazed at her beauty as a smile graced her perfectly pink lips. She could feel his gazed upon her and felt she had to break the moment before he became too entranced and started the whole process again,

"And good morning to you too Mr Darcy," She said it in a breathy voice that made him want an instant repeat even more than he had seconds before, he knew from her expression that she has enjoyed the attention as much as he had; he could not help but feel an intense satisfaction in his ability to please her and a blissful calm at the fact he would be the only one ever allowed to be this close to her in this way. She was his and he was her and nothing would ever take that away from them. Suddenly he realised he hadn't replied, her teasing smirk told him she was amused by his thoughtful gaze, but really she just wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Well I thought you deserved a proper welcome to your new home Mrs Darcy." He loved the way that in the most intimate of situations they teased each other with their formal names, knowing there was no need for such formality, but enjoying the moment much more than the times she used his name in anger.

"Oh and last night was not a proper welcome?" Her voice was full of humour as she watched colour rise in his cheek, she was running her hand over his well defined torso in order to remind him of the passion that had been felt in the room the night before.

"No dear Wife. This is your first morning as mistress of your new home and should be treated thus."

"Fitzwilliam," She laughed, "You are funny." She kissed him whilst he was still bathing in the joy he felt when she said his name and he only just managed to catch her arm to stop her as she made an effort to get out of bed.

"Where exactly do you think you are going?" He held her gently, but she was still forced to stay upon the bed, mostly because she didn't feel the need to fight, but also because she loved the way his thumb was drawing circles upon her wrist. She looked at him before she answered and couldn't help but laugh at the look upon his face, which was something akin to a child losing his favourite toy or dropping his ice-cream from the cone.

"As you rightly said, it is my first morning in my new home and I would like to become more acquainted with it. Also your sister and cousin are likely waiting on us in the breakfast room and it would be rude of us not to attend to them." He was still looking at her with puppy like eyes, but sighed and released her arm knowing she was sensible in her response. He watched for a few moments as she moved towards her dressing table to start her morning toilette, ringing the bell as she went, but sooner than he really wished to he too rose from bed, unlocked the adjoining door to his chamber and disappeared through it; of course he glanced back once as he closed the door, already missing the company of his beautiful wife.

!

"Lizzie, how well you look!" Georgiana practically squealed as her new sister-in-law stepped into the breakfast room followed by her brother, and if Elizabeth had had a response it was blown away as the eighteen year old flung herself into the older woman's arms. Even before the embrace was broken Georgiana was again speaking, this time at a rapid pace that didn't allow Lizzie to even answer in the affirmative, though there was a bright smile, directed at the girl before her, firmly fixed on her face. "Oh Lizzie it's been so lonely without you to talk to. I've missed you so much and Richard is the best cousin in the world, but it's not like having you here. And your letters didn't tell me near enough how your trip was. I want to hear all about Wordsworth. Did I tell you how unbearable Caroline was after you and Will left? It was like someone had spilt something on her favourite orange dress. Poor Jane, I honestly can't believe she didn't demand Caroline leave her house immediately; though I suppose she is her Sister-in-law now. Oh I'm so grateful I have you and not someone like that witch…."

"Georgie, Stop!" Darcy finally said loud enough to interrupt his sister, for which he received a glare from both women in the room, though his tone was more humoured than harsh, "Let Elizabeth breathe and come here and hug your favourite brother." And though Georgie was still glaring, she allow herself to be enveloped into her older brother's arm, feeling all the safety and love which he had to offer;

"I've missed you Wills." She said quietly in his ear before he let her go and she was amazed at the brightness in the smile she received, married life obviously suited the elder Darcy sibling.

"I know Georgie and we missed you to." As he said it Elizabeth stepped up and took her arm,

"Come now, sit by me and I will tell you all about the Lakes, if you promise to tell me all about, what did you call her… 'The Witch,'" As they sat, Elizabeth became aware of the other presence at the table, "Oh Richard, you were so uncharacteristically quiet I didn't see you." The gentleman across from her was laughing and had been laughing at the scene before him.

"I see I am easily forgotten and I am quite offended at the idea that I am, how did our dear Georgie put it," Winking at the girl, "Not as well as you, dear new Cousin." He stood up to embrace Darcy.

"I see you have looked after my sister well Fitzwilliam, I almost expected to come back and find her completely changed, or married, or having a wish to join the army and to go off and fight Napoleon." Richard pulled a face at this accusation,

"I'm shocked you think so little of my skills Darcy. You know full well there is no one good enough to marry our Georgiana and though her fencing skills are now superior to yours…" At this point Georgie was so red she had buried her face in Elizabeth's shoulder. "I would not risk her pretty little head in sending her off to war."

"I'm glad to hear it, though I thought you said you would desist in teaching her to play with swords." Darcy loved the easiness of conversation and it made him realise how much he loved and admired the three people in the room with him at that moment.

"Excuse me, I am present you realise." Georgie remind them, as she was more than a little indignant about the present conversation. "And if I want to learn how to fence I will do so, plus you only want me to stop because you know that I am better than you Will." And with that she stuck her tongue out in the most unladylike fashion, but it made Elizabeth laugh even more than she had before and tears of mirth started to roll their way down her cheeks.

"Georgie, look what you've done to dear Mrs Darcy, I think you might have broken her." Richard commented, catching the older lady's eye, which only made her laugh harder until she found in hard to breath in between giggles. Darcy who loved nothing more than when his wife was laughing, the sparkle in her eyes and the sound reminding him of bells, grabbed her hand across the table and grinned at her as she tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry" she said slightly breathless, "It's just once I'd started I couldn't stop and the three of you together are like a travelling show. How have I not been permitted to see it before now?"

"Well Mrs Darcy…" Richard started before he was interrupted.

"Please Richard stop. Whilst I love being Mrs Darcy you really must call me Lizzie, or at least Elizabeth, I hate the formality, especially with family." He laughed at this but continued, though he put specific emphasis on her name,

"Ok Lizzie. As you have just said we are family and only family get to see 'The Three Musketeers' real nature." As he said it Elizabeth choked on the tea she was sipping and both the Darcy's at the table went bright red, wishing he had never uttered the nickname they had given themselves years ago, but as Lizzie continued to cough, Darcy rushed round the other side of the table to help her, knowing that she was holding back laughter as well as trying to breath. Fortunately it gave Georgiana time to have words with her cousin,

"What happened to never mentioning that again Richard Andrew Fitzwilliam? It was meant to be a secret." Her glare was enough to scare Caroline Bingley, but Richard she smiled nonchalantly at her.

"Well Elizabeth is part of our troop now and I doubt Darcy would have kept it secret forever."

"I can't believe you even remember Fitzwilliam." Darcy replied, still rubbing his wife's back as she sipped the water he had provided. "After all it must be twelve years ago now."

"Are you three telling me that you actually called yourself that…?" Elizabeth's voice was incredulous as she looked between the three new members of her family. "And when you were no less than seventeen William?"

"Well Richard was eighteen!" Her husband argued with a sheepish look on his face as he pleaded with her not to tease them.

"And very proud of the fact Ma'am," Richard gave Elizabeth a dramatic bow as he admitted to it, only making them all laugh more and in turn made Georgiana admit that it was due to this that she knew how to duel,

"I was Pathos and therefore I needed to be able to fight as well as the boys did, though I was only five and not very good at the time."

"Well how are you able to beat William now then Georgie?" Inquired the only member of the group not to understand, after all Elizabeth had never been allowed near a sabre and definitely not allowed to use one. Of course Georgiana only needed to say one word, a word that made one of them blush, one of them glare and the other two to laugh ridiculously loud.

"Richard…!" Laughing at the look on the two men's faces and enjoying the fact that Elizabeth understood the implications of such a confession, after all her brother had thought it has stopped a couple of years ago, but Richard had always seen the use in his little cousin being able to protect herself, though he had been very clear in telling her not to admit to such a skill as it was not ladylike and definitely not something a gentlewoman should have knowledge of.

"Oh this is the best thing I have heard in days," Elizabeth said in glee and turning to her husband, with wide pleading eyes she asked, "Will" Fluttering her eyelids delicately, "Can you teach me please?" And the incredulous look he gave her made her giggle even more, before he once again glared at Richard and walked out of the room sighing with indignation as he did.

"I think we upset him." Guffawed Richard as he turned back to him breakfast and ignored the look the two women at the table gave him.

!

Before Elizabeth was able to find her sulking husband, Mrs Reynolds found her saying she had the household assembled to introduce to the new mistress and before she knew what was happening she was being presented to the largest group of servants she had ever met: from scullery maids to footmen, she was given so many names her head was starting to spin. The gardeners were all present, along with the head groomsman and his staff. All of them left the hall amazed at the polite, handsome new Mrs Darcy and within an hour of the introductions the news had spread to Lambton that the Mistress was a kind and wonderful woman, though Elizabeth didn't find this out until much later. Bridget, her lady's maid was also present, along with her husband's valet who she took great pleasure in meeting, requesting that he call her Elizabeth as she had with Bridget, and last of all she was again introduced to the Butler Mr Davis, the house steward Mr Foxall and the head cook Mrs Myers. Her housekeeper was very efficient in the introductions and though she knew she would never remember all their names at once she felt she had made a good impression and spent a reasonable amount of time become acquainted with everyone, but she wanted to find William and would have if she hadn't been asked for a private audience with the upper staff, with Mrs Reynolds stating the importance of the Christmas season and due to it being so close the need for conformation on the plans Miss Georgiana had laid out.

"I'm sure her plans are fine," Elizabeth said, not wanting to upset Georgie or seem to be an inadequate mistress by doing something wrong, but seeing the worried look on the staff's faces, continued with "though seeing the importance of the matter I will happily look over them with you all. Mrs Reynolds will you arrange some tea for us all please." She allowed herself to be taken to a small parlour, which was obviously used for this type of business, and Mrs Myers immediately went into explanations about the menus planned for the season. Elizabeth tried hard to keep a warm smile on her face as she was presented with day after day of food plans, but even before Mrs Reynolds had returned with the tea tray Elizabeth Darcy new mistress of Pemberley was overwhelmed.

!

Much to his disgust Darcy was sulking and he hated the fact, not liking that on his first morning at home with his wife he had felt the need to storm off over something petty. At first he had done it to be dramatic and silly, but as the morning went on and Elizabeth didn't come to where he was hiding in the library he started to wonder if she actually wanted to find him. His thoughts took him to considering if she wanted to spend time with him or if she just enjoyed teasing him so much that she didn't mind upsetting him or if she had just married him for access to Pemberley. In reality he knew he was being petulant, he knew that she loved him more than anything else, but he had been planning an amazing day for her, a tour of the house, a trip to the summer house that he had reopened specially for her (it had been shut up for years and years) and a picnic lunch to be had in the upstairs gallery, just the two of them. He had wanted it to be perfect and he had wanted her to fall as much in love with her new home as he was, in fact he wanted her to consider it her home; but she hadn't searched him out and it was now hours later and he was getting more and more irritated.

In the hours he had spent alone in the library he had been able to have an impromptu meeting with his Land Steward, who gave him a full report of the estate for the time he had been away. He liked and trusted Mr Reynolds implacably, but this morning he had been sharp and impolite with him, not wanting to be bothered with the details and when the elder gentleman had looked at him with knowing eyes and said,

"Don't jump to conclusions before you know the details sir." He had just glared and 'humppppf' until the man had left him alone. He was fairly ashamed of himself for his behaviour, but he couldn't understand Elizabeth's. He started to think about her rush to leave their bed that morning and wondered whether he had done something wrong, had he hurt her or was she lying when she had said she love the changes in her suite. By the time the bell rang for food he had come up with so many mythical problems he was ready to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness and in his head now was the right time to do so. He practically ran to the dining room only to find a shocked Georgiana and Richard staring at him and wondering where Lizzie was.

"Have you lost your wife all ready Darcy?" Smirked his cousin at the same time as Georgiana asked,

"Where's Lizzie? I thought she was with you since she disappeared after breakfast." In stark comparison to their cousin, his sister's expression held faint worry within it, she knew her brother well enough to know he had expected his wife to be here.

"I'm…um…not sure…" He faltered, but immediately wished he hadn't as Richard also looked up with concerned eyes.

"She left here just after you." He said, "She was determined to follow you and I couldn't convince her to let you sulk for longer."

"She never found me and I was only in the library." His voice was still nervous, but he was trying to hide the fact he was starting to worry about his wife. He had hardly been apart from her for over a month and to not know her exact whereabouts was getting to him, unfortunately though Georgiana knew him too well and tried to say reassuringly,

"I'm sure she is in the house somewhere, it's rather big you know and so easy to get lost in." Darcy smiled at her, silently thanking her for her sisterly actions.

"I'm sure your right Georgie," Richard agreed, "Now Darcy stop worrying and I'm sure your queen will come searching for her King in no time." His tone took on a similar light hearted note to Georgiana's as he teased his younger cousin.

"Maybe…" He didn't really agree, "But I'm going to look for her anyway, find her first, but you two enjoy your luncheon and don't worry about saving any for us." He didn't give them enough time to disagree with him and walked out of the room feeling an odd sense of de ja vu as he went from room to room looking for Elizabeth. After looking into her suite and asking her maid Bridget if she had seen his wife he was starting to consider looking outside in the snow. He had sat down on the settee by the fire in her sitting room, worried that she had tripped and fallen somewhere or had got locked in an unused room, when he heard a sobbing coming through the closed door of her study and he scolded himself for not checking in there.

He opened the door quietly so not to startle her and said,

"Elizabeth dearest I thought we had decided not to hide from one another," he made his way over to where she was curled up in a large arm chair and knelt in front of her. "Especially when one of us is upset," taking her hand and kissing it gently with a kind smile on his face and loving eyes gazing at her tear stricken face.

"I'm sorry Fitzwilliam," she hiccough, paused and then took a steadying breath, "but I'm not strong enough to be…" the tears came more freely, "or good enough to be…to be…mistress of your beautiful home." And with her broken words she pulled away from him and rushed from the room, leaving a shocked Mr Darcy kneeling on the floor, looking at the chair his wife had been in seconds before.


	8. The Dusty Nursery

**So...I'm sorry this is my shortest update so far, but I everyone has been pleading for more =) I absolutely promise I will get you more soon, but I'm in the last few weeks of term and have lots of essays due. **

******Thank you all for the lovely reviews you've been sending, but as always - if you have criticism don't feel bad about it =) **

**Much love and happy reading. X x x  
**

Elizabeth sat in what she assumed was the nursery watching sun rays stream through gaps in the shutters, concentrating on the dust specks that were illuminated in the process and following them with her eyes as they swirled in and out of the thin beams of sunshine. She was concentrating on them rather than concentrating on her tears, fully aware of the fact that she had hurt her husband with her words and with her flight, but not feeling well enough to face him and explain herself. She had sat through the morning of plans with the upper staff, playing her part as mistress, trying to give them the impression that she was a suitable wife for their long beloved master – a wife that would keep his home running to perfection, a wife who would raise his children in the proper manor and a wife who could be mistress to such a large estate and live up to such large expectations – but she had barely managed it. She stood by Georgiana's original orders for the Christmas season, all the time realising she could never plan anything to match the splendour that a girl of seventeen had managed without much thought given to the process. Her mind went back to Miss Watson's words, to the sneers of the woman of the ton, to all the people who told her she was not a suitable wife for Mr Darcy, but most of all to Miss Bingley and her ongoing declaration that she would make a better mistress of Pemberley. At this her tear began to make her sob, she was losing the ability to breath normally and her whole body was shaking as she was curled up in the corner of this dim room full of furniture from her husband's childhood covered with dust sheets.

!

The shock of her statement had broken mere moments after she fled from the room, but in that time she had disappeared. Darcy had run from the study unable to fathom what had brought such a change to his wife, who just this morning was playfully teasing him with his family and who had spent an extended time in bed with him that morning. He knew she loved him, but this was different, for the first time she had said she wasn't good enough to be his wife. This was not his Elizabeth; through the trouble with Miss Watson she held her head high, through their own difficult acquaintance she had always seen herself as his equal "He is a Gentleman and I am a Gentleman's daughter." She had fought for him against Lady Catherine – so what had happened in just a few hours that made her so vulnerable? He had to find her! And he didn't want anyone else to help; he didn't tell his sister or cousin and didn't request any assistance from the servants, he had to be the one to find her and make her see that there was no one more suited to the position of Mistress of his house and heart than she.

!

She had to compose herself, make herself act like the respectable, well brought up and competent woman she had always been up until her introduction to his world. Yes, most of the time her marriage was everything it was meant to be, but she loved Darcy too much to let him down, to not be perfect and today she wasn't perfect. She was ashamed with herself and once she had come to the realisation that her actions were like those of her sister Lydia she became even more ashamed. She thought back to the look on her husband's face an hour ago and wanted to cry again for causing him so much pain. 'NO', she thought, 'If he finds me like this he will be even more hurt.'

Elizabeth tried to clear the thoughts racing through her mind by surveying the room she had found to hide in, she knew as soon as she entered the room that it was a nursery, but she had found the darkest corner to hide in without bothering to appreciate the nuances of the world she just stepped in to. The darkness in the room stopped her from discerning much, but she could make out the shape of a crib in the corner with a rocking chair next to it, both were underneath dust sheets, there were two small beds with what she thought were toy chests next to them. As her eyes dried and became accustomed to the light she started to imagine how this room used to be, how it would be again; she was so distracted in her thoughts that when the door flew open and crashed into the wall she cried out with alarm. It took mere moments for Darcy to place himself next to her and pull her into his lap, holding her close, whispering in her ear,

"Lizzie, please tell me what I did wrong. Please, I can't…please Lizzie, don't leave me." Unfortunately the dread and misery in his voice, mixed with his faltering words had her eyes filling with tears once again and though try as she might she could not hold back the sob that escaped from her lips. "Lizzie I don't understand, please," he pleaded. "Everything was perfect this morning, you…we…us, all perfect." His words brought back her thoughts from moments ago and she struggled to regain control, though she wanted to so very much. She didn't know what to say to him, how to explain her feelings, so she did the only thing she knew would show her love for him; looking into his eyes she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his lips to hers.

When they pulled away Darcy didn't know what to think, he was short of breath from the emotion filled passionate kiss, but there were still tears running down her face and it was breaking his heart. He wanted her to say something so he could understand and protect her from any more of this pain; she had to let him protect her from the pain – it was his job. He opened his mouth and began to say her name again "…Li…" but she brought a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

"Please just hold me." Her voice was shaky, but she gripped him more tightly so he followed suit and allowed her the comfort of his arms. She knew that this was the only place she would ever truly feel safe, his strength and warmth held her to him in a way that showed he would never her let go. When she finally calmed down again and looked up into his eyes she saw that he was also calmer, the panic of losing her had gone, just sorrow was left there now, "Will…I panicked."

When the words left her lips he couldn't help but press his to hers before he let her continue and when he pulled away there was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I panicked," she repeated, "I didn't know what to do…" and with that her voice caught; he let her compose herself whilst rubbing circles on her back, knowing what soothed his young bride. "You deserve perfect…and…and I'm not that." She buried her head in his chest, knowing what his reaction would be.

"Elizabeth Darcy if I ever hear you say that again I will…I will… invite Caroline Bingley to stay." Her eyes shot to his, shocked,

"Why would you even suggest such a thing?"

"I'm afraid, my dear, it would make the perfect punishment. You would both see how amazing you are compared to that …well, that odious woman and you would have to put up with her." He was glad to see her eyes narrowing and the smirk playing on her lips, he knew that his wife would be herself again soon. "Now you will tell me right this instance what brought this about, I would not have anyone, even myself, upsetting you dear wife."

"If I tell you, do you promise not to threaten me with Caroline again?" She asked, though she knew he wasn't serious when he said it; he hated her as much as she did, but the sharp, precise nod he gave her calmed her nerves a bit. "I met with the staff today…I'm not sure…I've never been taught…the houses are so big, I want them to be perfect." Her stuttering and the tears in her eyes made him grasp her to him again.

"Elizabeth," stressing every syllable, "you are perfect, you are magnificent and you are the only woman I would ever have, I will ever have by my side."

"but…"

"No buts Lizzie. We will do things together until you are ready to do it on your own. Mrs Reynolds will help and Georgiana is a fine teacher, though young and very soon you will know everything your mother couldn't teach you. I would make it that you were happy Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry." She was feeling ashamed again,

"For what?"

"I feel so silly. I'm sorry for not allowing you to help me, for being independent, for hiding, for bringing you sorrow, for making you panic at my fleeing and for making you search the house for me."

"I would search for you no matter what dearest." Kissing her forehead, "you are not silly, you are young and need time to adjust and though I hate your tears, I love every moment you are in my arms, letting me hold you close." He looked around, "even in our very dusty nursery. Pray tell how you ended up in here?" His grip on her intensified as he made his little speech, but he was still intrigued by her migration to this room, he so wanted it bright and open again.

"It was the door I chose." She watched his eyes glance around the room, focusing on some areas for longer than others, but all he said in reaction was a small "oh".

"Fitz, let us go, we shall talk elsewhere in our beautiful house."

"The Gallery!" he said at once, but due to her shocked face added, "A surprise."

"oh, I'm sorry, I haven't ruin it have I?" He helped her up, but still supported her as he noticed her struggling to stay straight.

"You do not ruin anything Elizabeth, it is others I have to blame for keeping you from me this morning. I was starting to wonder whether you preferred my cousin's company to mine."

"Now you are the one being silly Sir. I got waylaid on my way to uncover your hiding place; the servants were due an introduction." The look in his eyes showed relief and she started to wonder how much of his previous statement was said in humour. "Come, we must change and relieve ourselves from the dust before we attend to you surprise." She kissed him and though her doubts in herself were still there she leant thankfully on his arm as they left the room full of past memories and future hopes.


	9. Snow

**I appreciate this has been a long time come, but i ask to be excused due to the craziness that end of year exams cause. Hope you enjoy, and chapter ten will be up momentarily. Both would have been up sooner, but lack of a wifi password has delayed everything...Muchly love and happy reading.**

After a full afternoon trying to forget the drama of the morning, Elizabeth was exhausted – body and mind – and as she fell asleep in Darcy's arms as he was reading to her, trying to acquaint her with the great works of Anna Leticia Barbauld – a poetess he recently discovered – he stroked her hair, wishing he could take away all the hurt she was feeling. He knew so much about the worries she was feeling, after all he had not expected to take over the responsibility of running the family estates at the age of twenty-three, just a year after he graduated from Cambridge. His plan had been to travel, though he was advised against travelling abroad, he felt the need to use his freedom as a chance to learn more about the world; in the end he got as far as Carlisle and had to return to tend to his sickened Father and distraught younger sister. Before the year was out he was Master of Pemberley and had been given, along with his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam, guardianship of Georgiana; it had been a distressing time for him, a young man barely old enough to take on the responsibilities and he would not wish that hardship of it on anyone.

As his wife's breathing slowed, he shifted, allowing him space to cradle her in his arms as he rose and carried her to their or technically her bed.

"Will?" She mumbled, not aware and not really awake. Supporting her as he sat her on the bed, he reached round and pulled at the laces of her dress; he was starting to get the hang of undressing her and within a short time he had her in her under-garments and free of her short stayed corset. Not having a night gown ready he asked her to stay there and left her sitting dazed on the bed in her chemise whilst he went to fetch one, ringing the bell in her dressing room for assistance in finding one. As Brigit walked in she was surprised to find her master waiting,

"Sir," she said announcing herself, whilst looking at her feet in deference.

"You are Brigit?" The young girl nodded. "Thank you for coming, I need a nightgown for my wife if you please, but we need no further assistance in her toilette." His voice was calming, but firm, so she quickly found him the item he needed and curtsied before scurrying from the room. As he walked back into the bedroom, he found his wife asleep again, curled up at the end of the end and though he hated waking her, he gently sat her up and pulled off her final piece of clothing, trying not to focus on her body as he gently brought her night gown over her head. He settled her into the bed, tucking the coverlet around her and stroked her hair in the same manner as before. He was amazed how quiet, calm and accepting she had been as he help her ready for the night, but he knew that she was spent after the hard day of emotions they had been through; her breathing finally returned to the deep, slow pattern that it had before and he quietly left her to call for his valet to help him also prepare for bed. When he returned to her room and slipped under the covers he immediately reached for his sleeping wife, pulling her carefully toward him to keep her from waking, not wanting to disturb her dreams anymore than he already had that night.

!

When he woke there was sunlight streaming through the windows and his arms were empty. He soon realised he had slept through the night and knew he had been just as tired as Elizabeth, but she was no longer in their bed. Looking towards her dressing room the door was open and there was no one inside; she had left him to sleep and as he rolled on to his stomach he heard something crumple.

Elizabeth was in the garden appreciating the cold air on her skin and the beauty of freshly fallen snow on the ground; she loved snow, it made everything look clean, a blank canvas that wiped away all the flaws in the world. Her foot steps were the first of the morning and she knew that the gardeners wouldn't be out in this weather. She really hoped her husband found the note she left him and didn't worry that she wasn't in the house. Her own worries had been wiped clean as she watched the sunlight and as she walked was reminded of a similar breakdown she had had after Darcy's first proposal, only that time there had been no one to witness it, that time she had also run from the seeking eyes of her friends, but she hadn't been able to escape from the care and concern that she husband felt. Her mind was discerning that now, as then, she had been wrong to quickly judge the situation, to give objections before she really thought about what was right, about how things could and should be. She had made mistakes in her judgements of her Fitzwilliam and Mr Wickham, and she would not make the same mistakes in her judgements of her own ability. She would as then allow his word, his guidance to help her find the right path, to learn and as she slowly acquiesced to the idea she felt the weight lifted.

His care from the night before she truly valued, she had been half asleep and he had put her to bed with no help from any of his staff, he had held her and carried her and watched her as she drifted off to sleep, making sure she was safe, happy and content in her slumber; and when she had woken up, she had woken up in his arms, secured in his affections and feeling his love for her in more ways than one.

She was looking over the frozen lake, starting to feel the cold through the green velvet dress Georgiana had said matched her eyes and the sable trimmed cloak her wore to keep off the cold, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a head rest of her shoulder, next to her hooded head.

"Good Morning," her voice was cheerful as she leaned into him, relishing in the extra warmth his body brought her.

"Lizzie, come inside, it is not good to get so chilled." His voice held the happiness of having her in his arms, but also the worry for her health.

"But it is so beautiful, I do truly love the snow Fitzwilliam." Her voice sounded like she was pondering something, "Almost as much as I love you." And though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his smile as his chin move on her shoulder.

"Well then, when the ice gets thicker we shall have to skate on it and enjoy the weather whilst it remains." He reached further round her waist to grab her hands in his, warming them with her touch, "but dearest you are turning into an ice queen yourself, we must go inside."

"I suppose you are right," She sighed, wanting to enjoy the moment longer, but in acquiescence she turned in his arms and looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her lightly, "Come, lead me to our hearth dear husband."

!

A few days later, after many discussions with her husband, her sister-in-law and Mrs Reynolds, the housekeeper who was quickly earning a place in Elizabeth's heart, she started to feel that she was ready to host their family for Christmas. They talked through the size of meals, the expected entertainment and the sleeping arrangements, and though she had known lots of the basics of running her own household, the expertise of her new family started to make her feel ready, and almost excited for the weeks to come. Her first challenge as Mistress was to welcome her new family to their home for Christmas time, Colonel Fitzwilliam's parents and his brother's family were, even now, on their way to Pemberley to celebrate. A day or so after them, the Bingley's were expected on the great estate and on Christmas Eve there would be a long awaited ball, which had been mostly organised by Georgiana as a gift for her new sister.

"Fitzwilliam my dear boy, it is good to see you. I trust your time in the lakes was spent well." Lord Matlock asked, with a slight teasing note in his voice, after all he was asking about his nephews honeymoon trip. Elizabeth, who was standing beside her husband, blushed and looked coyly at her feet, knowing full well what was being asked.

"It was lovely Uncle." Without any acknowledgement of his uncle's tone, knowing that it would encourage him, "Now may I introduce you to Elizabeth, who is obviously my wife." His need to clarify did however make him blush as his uncle turned his attention to her as she curtseyed.

"Mrs Darcy, it is a pleasure to finally be introduced, I am angry at my nephew for not doing it sooner." Winking at the girl before him, who stuttered and started to speak, but was interrupted by Lady Matlock,

"Stop teasing the girl Henry." Swatting him on the arm and then also turning to the couple. "Thank you for inviting us for the holiday my dear." And as she greeted her nephew herself with a kiss to his cheek she whispered a little loudly, "You have found yourself a pretty one William. Now dear Mrs Darcy…"

"Wait, please call me Elizabeth." Said the lady shyly and almost regretting her insolence.

"Of course my dear, it is only right." She the older lady as she pulled Elizabeth away from her husband and walked further into the house, "We are family now. Come I would know all about you and how you managed to make my stern nephew smile so much." Laughing, "I have never seen him so jolly." Elizabeth looked at Lady Matlock with a shocked expression, trying to work out how to answer such a question.

"Well…I…" and going with honesty, "I suppose we make each other happy." Smiling at the thought and her new aunt looked at her with a smug look on her face.

"Of course dear, of course."

They had left the men in the entrance hall, where they stood watching their wives walk away from them, one with a forlorn look on his face, the other one smiling gleefully at the prospect of being able to tease his favourite Nephew once again.

"My, my Fitzwilliam, you look like someone just took away your favourite horse." And when Mr Darcy turned to his uncle with a cross look on his face, Lord Matlock's smile increased. 'Yes' he thought, 'this will be a lot of fun.'

Darcy realising that he wasn't insulting Elizabeth sighed, "Uncle…though she is my favourite thing, I would never refer to her as a horse and I wish you wouldn't either."

"Oh dear boy, you are absolutely no fun." Shaking his head, "Now cheer up or I shall start referring to you as my sister, how does the name Darcy De Bourgh sound?" Laughing at the horror on Darcy's face. "Come let us find my son and your sister, I assume that is where the ladies headed."


	10. Berry Red Taffeta

**So I wrote this almost two months ago, and meant to add more, but since it has been so long I though I would at least give you something. I'm sorry it has taken so long, but unfortunately I've been stupidly busy. Keep bugging me and I will get eleven to you soon! **

The days since her first guests had arrived had gone so quickly, Elizabeth couldn't work out where the time had gone. Lord and Lady Matlock were now favourites of their new niece; they, just like their son, were not afraid to tease their nephew and it was a joy for Elizabeth to watch the banter between the Darcys and the Fitzwilliams. In the few days before the ball, Lady Matlock was an indescribable help; with her knowledge of high society and her calming presence, both Elizabeth and Georgiana had fun with the last minute preparations and when Jane and Charles had finally arrived, nothing could destroy the feelings of joy and Christmas spirit that permeated the entire household, from the Master to the lowest scullery maid.

Elizabeth was sitting at her dressing table in a new dress, which had been made especially for the occasion, it was berry red taffeta with gold trim and embroidery and she truly felt like a Christmas angel in it. She had on her necklace gifted to her for her wedding and though Mr Darcy had tried to convince her to wear the family rubies with her dress, she felt the need to remind all her guests that he loved her and his beautiful gift with her new initials intertwined did just that. Her hair was coiffed in a French style she had never tried before, but Lady Matlock had insisted would look admirable on her and she was wearing the new lace gloves her sister had bought for her in Bath. She looked in every way the Mistress of Pemberley and at that moment she felt it as well, the fretting and worrying of the past few weeks about how his contemporaries would perceive her, a country girl, was gone and she was ready to take his arm and be introduced to even more of his world.

"Mrs Darcy." Fitzwilliam gasped. He was standing in the doorway, looking at her with wide eyes and a speechless look on his face.

"Mr Darcy, you are staring again." She sent a teasing smile through the mirror to her husband and when he regained his composure a little he responded,

"Lizzie, I know few men who would not stare at a woman as beautiful as you." She blushed.

"It is just the finery and trinkets." Said Elizabeth, trying to explain away his compliments.

"No my dear, it is the woman underneath all that finery that makes it beautiful." He once again admired her form, "though I must say my dear, that shade of red suits you greatly and I think we should have a dozen dresses made for you in it." And after making her laugh he strode across the room, from doorway and pulled her into his arms. After a couple of minutes she pulled away from him ever so slightly,

"Fitzwilliam, if you do not stop we shall never make it downstairs and what will your guests think of Your Mrs Darcy then." She scolded him, though didn't really make an effort to break their contact. He smirked,

"Alas it would be a travesty to have anyone think badly of 'My' Mrs Darcy, but I find it hard to consider these outcomes when she keeps flaunting her beauty at me." And her giggle at that made him once again pull her close and embrace her passionately.

"Ahem." The pair pulled away from each other to glance guiltily at Lady Matlock, who was standing in the doorway. Elizabeth blushed almost as bright as her dress at the thought of being caught in such an intimate embrace with her husband, but Darcy took it all in his stride.

"Aunt?" he said, questioning her appearance in Elizabeth's rooms.

"Fitzwilliam, scurry off downstairs, I'm sure your Uncle or Cousin need you for something." She said in a strong and dismissing tone, but he didn't move and instead stared at her with consternation at the thought of being separated from his wife.

"But Aunt, I am to escort Elizabeth downstairs."

"You will do no such thing, now off you go and leave this charming woman with me." Again looking him straight in the eye, ready to take any nonsense he would send her way.

"It is only proper I escort my wife." Darcy returned in a stiffer tone than he held a moment ago; Elizabeth just looked on, not wanting to intercede in this battle of wills, especially because she knew Lady Matlock would win in the end.

"No Fitzwilliam, it is not. Elizabeth, or tonight Mrs Darcy is being introduced to society. She is to make her entrance once the guest have arrived."

"I must say…"

"You can say what you like Fitzwilliam, but I am correct in informing you of the propriety of the occasion. Georgiana has thrown this ball in honour of your wife," Glancing at her new niece and smiling, "Therefore it is right that Georgiana and yourself greet the guests." Darcy continued to stare blankly at her. "Now off you go, before I call Richard to escort you down." And at this Elizabeth decided to plead with the man attached to her side.

"William, please go, I will be fine with your Aunt, though no matter what society expects I would be grateful if you escorted me down stairs at the proper time; so do come back." As she said this, she flicked her eyes to Lady Matlock, determining whether she was saying something out of turn, but in response the elder woman nodded ever so slightly and smiled at the younger.

"Ok Lizzie." Kissing her hand, "I love you, I will return anon." He rushed past his Aunt, trying not to look her in the eye, because he knew she had beaten him at his own game this time. He had thought he had been clever in reaching his wife first, he had thought he might be able to escape the horror of greeting his guest, and as he left the suite he could only wish he had been smart enough to remove himself and Lizzie from her dressing room, to a less discoverable place.

!

"I must say Elizabeth you look wonderful, if only Fitzwilliam's parents could have seen you and seen how happy you make him." Lady Matlock said as soon as her nephew was out of ear shot and after again blushing all over Lizzie replied,

"I wish I could have met them, he talks so highly of his father and has such fond memories of his mother. I would have loved to have known him before all the tragedy that befell the best of families."

"My sister in law was indeed a remarkable woman, just as you are my dear and I think it is your resemblance to her, in temperament, that makes you the perfect match for Fitzwilliam and in turn Georgiana."

"Oh." Was all the younger woman could say in response, and was equally as shocked when Lady Matlock pulled her into an embrace.

"Now, I think it is time you call me Aunt, as since you are my niece it is not proper for you to keep calling me Lady Matlock, or even just Amelia."

"I would be honoured….Aunt." And in those few minutes Elizabeth felt that her bond with her husband's family had grown and there was nothing that could stop the joy that came with this realisation.

"Now Elizabeth dear, I must go down, but is there anything you are unsure of about this evening?" She said in an attempt to reassure Elizabeth of any last concerns she had about being the mistress of Pemberley. Lizzie nodded ever so slightly, but paused before speaking.

"Well, I understand I am to be announced and therefore the centre of attention, but I have a question about the dances. I have not attended a ball as a married woman, or even a betrothed woman…so what is the etiquette for accepting invitations to dance a set?" She wrung her hands, nervous of the fact she needed to ask such questions.

"Dear me, I'm sorry to say it, but your mother really was no help, was she?" Murmured Lady Matlock, though she noticed the reluctant consent of her niece, "Now, it is fine to accept any application to dance that you feel comfortable with, but you must remember that your husband's wishes and requests for your hand must come first…"

"Of course," Interrupted Elizabeth, which made Lady Matlock laugh.

"However…."

"There is an exception to this?" Exclaimed the younger, shocked.

"Yes dear. Now please let me finish…. However, if Fitzwilliam's request comes after the invitation of another it would be rude to decline the first, so on these occasions it is in your power to disappoint your husband." Lizzie nodded, "I have found to avoid these disruptions I used to ask Henry of his wishes before any others had time to propose the idea of dancing, though on occasion it was amusing to make him battle the masses for my attention." She laughed at the memory and wondered which tactic her niece would take.

"Thank you…Aunt. I have one more enquiry, you said as it was Georgiana's gift to me, it was her responsibility to see to the guests, but once I have been introduced, what role do I play? Am I to be Mistress and reside over the ball, or am I to give the task to Georgiana?"

"Well dear, as I have no doubt that everyone will perceive you as Mistress, that Georgiana will immediately crown you the Yuletide Queen and that Fitzwilliam will be at your side as master of the house, I think it is only right, that after your introduction, you are the figure head of the occasion, cutting the Christmas cake and starting the dancing as such. Though on this occasion I feel it is right for you not to fret about the intimate details of food, and seating. You are to enjoy yourself." She grasped Elizabeth's hand, trying to cement her words, "Now I really must be downstairs. I will make sure Fitzwilliam returns to you at the proper time." And with those final words she left Elizabeth on her own, with no time to give her Aunt a response.


	11. Mistletoe Wreath

_**I'm so sorry it took so long, I can only plead writers block and being overly busy. More soon. **_

_**Happy Reading X**_

It was not the occasion, or even the introduction that stopped Mrs Darcy as she was escorted down the grand staircase by her husband, who of course had come rushing back upstairs the minute he could, but the silence that treated her entrance into a world of people who were judging her as she took her first steps into their small circle. All eyes were on the petit brunette gracing the arm of the man who used to be the most eligible bachelor in England, and though some looked on the couple kindly, there were plenty of Mamas and spoilt daughters wishing her miles away.

"Lizzie, stop fretting. There are so many people in this house that love you and by the end of the evening there will be many more." Her husband whispered in her ear as they glided down the last few steps into the grand hallway of Pemberley house. She looked up at him and smiled her shy smile and he almost felt his knees buckle. For Mr Darcy it was almost the proudest moment of his life, the woman he loved most in the world was facing down the dowagers of Derbyshire society for him and at that moment he wished he could kiss her with all his heart, but of course he could not.

Georgiana was waiting at the bottom of the staircase and greeted her sister with a kiss on the cheek and a quick embrace.

"Lizzie you look wonderful, and not at all nervous. I was nervous." She babbled away.

"Georgie calm down. Let Elizabeth be," her brother interceded.

"No it's ok Mr Darcy," grinning up at him. "Georgiana you are an angel in that dress, but of course I am as nervous as yourself though unfortunately I have cause to hide it. Now come, let us face these Wolves in silk dresses and see if we live up to expectation." Darcy was once again in awe, now that she was on display her nerves had vanished and been replaced by the shrewd and playful Elizabeth that had first made his acquaintance. He chuckled at her outburst and offered his other arm to his sister, but didn't move.

"Before this starts Lizzie." Looking down at his Wife, "I hope you accept my hand for the first and last dances, and any you can spare in between." Her eyes sparkled.

"Of course Will, but now you need to remember I'm not just Lizzie here, I'm Mrs Darcy."

"As hard as it will be, Mrs Darcy, I will comply." He returned, emphasising her married name. "Now Georgiana, may I have your hand for the second turn?"

"Of course Fitzwilliam." Georgie loved watching her brother with Elizabeth, it was a delight to see. He was so happy, yet she had a way of making him do just as she wanted. The only thing that made her happier in that moment was that he remembered her; she knew that he wouldn't neglect her, Elizabeth wouldn't let him, but sometimes she worried that he would be too engrossed to notice her. Of course this was never going to happen, but Georgiana Darcy was eighteen and her young heart had lost much in life already.

The three of them were introduced to the room by the footman and soon Mr and Mrs Darcy were moving around the room receiving congratulations and thanks. Georgiana had been rescued by Colonel Fitzwilliam and was trying to avoid getting in Lizzie's way, knowing that though she was hosting she needed to let her sister in law take her place as mistress of Pemberley.

By the time the music started Lizzie had been introduced to so many people names were starting to be muddled and been asked to dance so many times she had no idea who was dancing which dance, but as Darcy lead her onto the floor to start the ball she felt calm again. This was where she belonged and where she most enjoyed being. The ball flew by with only a little of the drama that has been seen at the Netherfield Ball. Lizzie unfortunately had to dance with gentlemen that Darcy disliked and Darcy had to dance with Caroline, but all in all everyone enjoyed themselves. Aunt Matlock had been right and when the time came Georgiana had placed a wreath of Mistletoe on Mrs Darcy's head and asked her to do the honours by cutting the Christmas cake and when it had turned midnight and the great clock chimed everyone started to wish people "Merry Christmas."

What was not noticed during the evening was the amount of time Georgiana spent on Richard Fitzwilliam's arm and while the gossips sitting around the edge of the room were so focused on Mr and Mrs Darcy, the young sister of the master danced four times with her cousin, favouring him above the others. Darcy didn't notice because he was so focused on his wife and making sure, even whilst he was not at her side, that she was happy and enjoying the festivities. Lizzie didn't notice because she was overwhelmed. Everything went perfectly, but that didn't mean she missed her looks from other young ladies in the rooms and the stares of the young men. Her husband had been right in his comment earlier that evening about how she drew the eyes of everyone around her. But whenever she started to get truly uncomfortable he would come back and offer his arm up to her and guide her through until their next parting. It was, however, after his dance with Caroline had finished that he didn't appear in time and Miss Lucy Watson appeared in front of her; there was nothing she could do, but,

"Miss Watson, how lovely to see you again; I did not know you were in the area." Lizzie hoped her acting held up.

"I'm sure everything is lovely for you, Mrs Darcy." She said with a sneer, "Of course most things would be lovely after marrying into Pemberley. And yes we are staying with an Aunt, who happens to consider you as gold-digging as I do." Lizzie tried to hold her composure, "As do most of the people in this room." Where was Will? He should be here, hearing this. What could she say? All she wanted to do was walk away…. and that is what she did. Elizabeth left her there with a shocked look on her face and headed for the terrace.

As she stepped outside she realised how cold it was, but she could not face going back in straight away knowing her would be talking about her abrupt and slightly rude exit. She embraced her chill and tried to pull herself back into the serene woman she had been before the encounter. As she stepped towards the door someone appeared, due to the light shining behind the figure she could not see his face, but she knew who it was. Lizzie would know him even through blindness.

"Lizzie….Mrs Darcy….no Lizzie, what on earth are you doing? You will catch a chill and I don't know if I could bear that." He held out his hand and drew her into his embrace.

"I just needed a moment." She said into his chest, unafraid of their closeness due to the fact no one else was silly enough to be outside. "And I needed you." She said softly.

"What happened?" He was instantly aware something was wrong.

"Nothing important, but I didn't want to get incensed in front of our guests. I needed a moment."

"I wish you would tell me Lizzie." Pleading.

"I will, but tomorrow, I will not ruin our night." She rose of her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, "I love you." It was only as she turned towards the door that she saw another shape at the window, which quickly disappeared; it was a woman, but which woman she could not know.


	12. A Christmas Gift

_**So this is longer than anything I've written in a while and I also understand the irony of publishing a Christmas chapter at Easter, but i can't help it. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Easter guys and merry reading :P**_

It was well known within most circles that Mr Darcy did not dance for pleasure, and when he did happen to grace a ballroom with his presence it was only his duty as a gentleman that made him lead a lady through a set. But that evening, as he led Mrs Darcy in the supper set, which she had kept free for him, everyone in Pemberley's ballroom could see the enjoyment of having his wife opposite him on his face. As they quietly spoke to each other, her bell like laugh would be followed by a lower toned chuckle and their eyes rarely left each other even through the turns and changes of partner. For his friends, who hadn't been present in Hertfordshire or at the wedding, it was a joy to behold. But for the members of the Ton, who considered themselves high above the likes of Elizabeth Darcy née Bennet, there was great distaste for the remarkable change in a man always considered aloof and unreachable; even for their own high ranked daughters.

"Do you remember our first dance Lizzie?" Will asked after a few minutes of idle conversation between the two of them, they were of course unable to talk of their guests in such a public setting, of whom there were both good and bad things to say.

"Of course I do, though I don't know if I remember it favourably." With her response Will was a little taken aback.

"But why? I think it was the moment I truly knew my feelings were becoming too much to ignore. It terrified me." She laughed at that.

"Well that is one reason, having my husband terrified of his feeling for me." She was almost giggling as she said it, whilst trying to maintain composure in the dance, especially since Will was chuckling along with her. "I also remember my behaviour during that set… the things I said, the conversation I made you have, and of course Sir Lucas's interruption and the look on your face. Though now I think about it… that was priceless," smiling up at him as they came very close together.

"Hmmm, I didn't react very well, did I?"

"No, dear Mr Darcy, you did not." She said it with such love that he knew that her censure over the incident was just teasing and he could get back at her for that, later.

"Hmmm" he murmured, winking as slyly as he could, his reaction to her teasing. "Well it was not that that I was trying to recall. It was your formula for conversation during an odious dance."

"Odious?" Her pitch had changed a little and he immediately saw his mistake.

"Oh, not with you Li…Mrs Darcy," he laughed. "I'm trying to remember for occasions when I'm stuck with other partners and they insist on talking about the fashion for orange taffeta." It was all Elizabeth could do to not fall down laughing.

"I can't imagine who would want to talk about that …!" and for a few moments the dance took them away from each other, but when they rejoined hands she continued with, "but really it is all you deserve for leaving me to fend for myself." And she winked back at him, because she could not stick out her tongue in the middle of a ballroom full of high society acquaintances. As seconds after that the music ended and the dance broke up, soon to be followed by the footman announcing "Supper is served." Mr Darcy could do little to respond to his wife's last comment, and though he knew there was an element to teasing to it, as he had found her earlier - alone and outside - he was a little worried something had happened whilst he was cornered by Caroline.

!

As the company sat down to the sumptuous Christmas feast Georgiana had organised, Elizabeth's predisposition to eat very little whilst nervous came, once again, to light. Will had forgotten all about it, as it hadn't happened since the day of their wedding, but as she barely touched anything – even the light broth – set in front of her, he could not help but worry about his wife. She of course was so consumed in conversation with those around the table. They sat on a table with the Bingley's (not Caroline, who was seated with some of her personal friends) and a few of the couple's close companions. One of them was Mr Leighton, Lizzie's favourite of Darcy's friends from London, who had been invited to spend Christmas at Pemberley when his previous plans had sudden change as weather in the north of the country was making travel difficult. The subject of Mr Wordsworth had come up, yet again, and she was gracing the company with an account of their dinner. Everyone round the table, apart from Jane and Charles (who did not hold poetry as one of their chief amusements and so were conversing with each other), was captivated by her telling of how the brother and sister had acted.

"And I think the thing that surprised me most of all," she laughed. "Was his disinclination to talk of his own works. I always thought such a great poet would want to own his own writing, but he did not and he and Mr Darcy spoke mostly about politics. It was an amusing evening, but I wish I could know more about Tintern Abbey." She smiled as all the men surrounding her chuckled at the hint she had just given her husband.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy talking of politics, now that I wish to hear," said a voice behind Elizabeth's head; a voice she did not recognise, but Darcy turned round and a smirk lit up his face.

"Well, well, hello Frank. How are you my dear fellow? I did not know you had been invited and I thought we had welcomed everyone this evening." Darcy said in a form of a welcome, forgetting completely that no one at the table knew who the gentleman was.

"It was a very late invitation; I think dear Miss Darcy almost forgot me. But I am well, though have been avoiding you all evening." Teased the gentleman as a reply,

"And why might I ask?" Darcy almost sounded offended.

"Because I did not want to steal away your attention from your lovely wife," who blushed at his comment, "Who I might remind you, I haven't been introduced to yet."

"Oh," Darcy took hold of Lizzie's hand, his attention wholly on her for a moment, he was upset he forgot his manners in his joy of seeing his friend. "I'm sorry my dear."

"Don't be silly Mr Darcy, my love," Lizzie responded looking back at him and squeezing his arm, before turning her attention to the gentleman before her. The rest of the table had gone back to conversation so not to eavesdrop, but all of them wished to know who the mystery man was.

"Elizabeth, this is my old friend, Frank Western, from Cambridge," he smiled as he said it, "And Frank, this is my Wife, Elizabeth Darcy." The formal curtsey and bow took place, as was expected.

"It is a pleasure, Mrs Darcy, it is a wonder to finally meet the woman who managed to capture our Darcy."

"And you, Mr Western, though I am sorry to say that I cannot place your name in those I have heard from my husband, he seems to have neglected some of his friendships." Admonishing her husband, "but I am glad Miss Darcy remembered your acquaintance."

"I am also glad, though I think we might need to do something about Darcy's slip."

"Now wait a minute," said the man in question, finally deciding to interrupt their censure of him, "I think I need to be able to defend my mistake." And he smiled as he continued, "You, Lizzie my love, have distracted me, and therefore silly Frank Western slipped my mind."

Laughing, Western said,

"Now that is an honourable defence, and I don't think we can argue with him Mrs Darcy, though I dearly wish to tease him about it." Lizzie was amazed by how these two men interacted and who this newly introduced gentleman was treating her like family, with Darcy accepting it as a norm; it was for Elizabeth a heart-warming sight, as she had never seen her husband so at ease with anyone, but family and of course Charles.

"I'm afraid I can't have you teasing him Mr Western," and when he looked at her in surprise continued, "Well at least not in public." While this exchange was happening, Darcy was feeling as happy about the situation as Lizzie was, he was glad that his wife was enjoying her conversation with Frank and happy that he finally got to introduce her to this particular friend.

"Oh, that is a shame, I will have to wait till you are next in town to continue this them." His mock melancholy making Lizzie laugh even more, which of course made the dowagers about the room mutter in distaste at her display.

"Wait, Frank, are you not staying in the area." Darcy suddenly asked, "In fact, why are you not staying at Pemberley?" He truly was surprised to see his friend, who was normally abroad this time of year, but even more surprised that Georgiana had not extended an invitation to stay with the family over Christmas.

"As I said it was last minute, I could not travel to Italy this winter so decided to accept the invitation. I am currently at the Inn at Lambton, but was planning on travelling back to London the day after Boxing Day." It was then that Lizzie knew she must jump in.

"Oh no, that won't do, if my husband agrees," looking up at him, "you must stay here, at least until Twelfth Night. I have heard there is no reason to be in Town this time of year. I will get Mr Davis to send someone for your things." She could see Will nodding next to her, convincing his friend that he must stay.

"I would not want to inconvenience you…"

"Don't be silly Frank, both Lizzie," Slipping up on her name, yet again, though not catching the look his wife gave him "and I would love to have you here."

"I thank you then." He smiled and grasped Darcy's hand in a firm shake, "Now let me leave you to your meal, I am seated with Fitz and dear Georgiana. Oh, sorry, Miss Darcy." And with a final chuckle and a nod to "Mrs Darcy" he left the couple.

"Thank you Lizzie." This time when she glared, he noticed, "Bother, Mrs Darcy, I'm sorry my love. But still thank you. I have missed him." She softened even with her annoyance at his slips.

"Do not worry yourself, but please try to remember. Now I wish to know all about this friend of yours, but first I must find Mrs Reynolds." And with a less than propriety kiss to her husband cheek and apologies to the extremely amused and interested table, she left to find her housekeeper to inform her of the unexpected house guest.

!

It was past four am when Will finally locked the door of Lizzie bed chamber, and made his way to her with the intention of helping her out of her dress. She was gazing out of the window, watching the snow fall, and so he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck from behind.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear, "You truly are amazing." And he meant it, the way she had portrayed herself throughout the evening was astounding, and for him, a joy to behold.

"And I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy, even with your secret friends and your ability to forget to call me Mrs Darcy." She did not turn as she said it, but tilted her head so he could kiss her.

"Do you realise you have been wearing a wreath of mistletoe all evening, yet this is only the second time I've been able to kiss you. I think that is an injustice." He pouted, which made her laugh and kiss him again.

"But Will, if it had meant you could kiss me at anytime, surely that would mean others could kiss me too." He growled at the thought. "And I for one do not wish that to happen."

"I should hope not, Mrs Darcy." This time putting so much emphasis on her name he sounded ridiculously possessive, and her giggles made him want even more vigorously to show her that she was his. Spinning her round in his arm, he crashed his lips to hers and they stayed locked together for many minutes before she gently pushed on his chest.

"Will." She murmured against his lips, trying to distract him from kissing her. "Will, please." She gasped as he moved down from her lips to her pulse point. "Will!" She said more firmly this time and he looked up sheepishly. "I have a gift for you, one I want to give just you, for no one else to see. And I think I want to give it to you now." He reluctantly pulled back as she dislocated herself from his arms and headed to her dresser.

"I have one for you as well, but it can wait until the morning." He replied as she handed him a small rectangular package. He took her hand and led her back to the window, but this time sat in the loveseat. He unwrapped the gift and found he held in his hand a small book bound in silk embroidered with their intertwined initials, he turned the cover and found an inscription –

_To my only love Fitzwilliam  
I have struggled to show the depth  
of my love for you, and so I have  
tried to write it.  
I will love you, always and forever.  
Please never let me go.  
I Love you,  
Your Elizabeth Darcy_

- It was a book of poetry, poetry he never knew she could write. It was her secret and in it were poems that described her love for him, times of heartbreak when she thought it would never come to pass, the beauty of their love, the nerves she felt on their wedding day and the most beautiful of all was her poems about him. They sat there for sometime in silence as he was engrossed with the little book, Lizzie's cheeks gaining colour and her eyes filling with tears as he continued to take in her gift. When he finally closed the book and looked at her, Will found his wife looking more fragile in her timidity than he had ever seen her, she was sharing a part of her with him and could never take it back. But instead of saying anything he pulled her into his arms, wiped away her tears and kissed her with an overwhelmingly passionate gentleness. It portrayed more than he could say with words and as they embraced Will lifted his wife and carried her to their bed.


End file.
